Out of the Dark
by JLAR
Summary: My version of a season three.Has some crossovers with Kyle XY,Jake 2.0,Jericho. Starts immediately at the end of season 2, Max and other transgenics are surrounded by the police in Terminal city, the world fears and hates them, Ames White has his own plan
1. Witch hunt

Ok, this is basically how i would have liked the third season to be if there had been one, except ofcourse it has some crossovers with Kyle XY, Jake 2.0 and a very little of Jericho, although this wont happen until further on in the story.

there are some spoilers for these shows, so if you havent seen the first two seasons of each of them (With the exception of Jake 2.0 which only has 1 season) do not read.

I do not own these shows or any of the characters in them, I do this just for fun and am not making any profit out of this story.

(For those of you who don't remember, Zack lost his memory and was given a new life as Adam Thompson in Dark angel's chapter "Some assembly required")

* * *

Adam Thompson woke up sweating in the middle of the night; he'd been having these nightmares ever since he could remember; which unfortunately for him, that wasn't very long. One day he had woken up in a hospital and was told he'd been in an accident, he was fortunate enough to have survived, and by the way the accident was described, he was lucky he didn't even loose a limb.

But he did loose something that day, something he wished he hadn't lost. His memory, everything he was, his friends, his family, his whole life was a mystery, he apparently worked on a farm for a man called Buddy, he did what he could to try and fit in again, but the place felt wrong to him. It wasn't just that he couldn't remember, he was sure he didn't belong there, and so he decided to quit his job and skip town.

He travelled from town to town, working for short times every time he could find a place where they would hire him. There weren't many places to work, the world was a huge chaos, apparently there had been an electromagnetic pulse over the united states that fried every circuit in half the country. This of course didn't help him in his search to find himself, every record that could help him remember where he lived, who his parents were or give him any other piece of information about himself had been erased. And so, there was nothing left for him but to keep moving, hoping that someday he'd be able to remember something.

Half a year had passed since he first woke up to this apparently new world, now he found himself working on a farm again, he'd been living in a small room in the barn where he'd been given an old bed to sleep in, and a small black and white TV set to keep himself entertained at night.

Adam got up and walked outside, the cool air of the night always helped him relax after the nightmares. The Nightmares were always the same, he saw kids, marching down hallways like soldiers, being tortured and forced to perform painful tasks, then he would realize he was one of this kids, but he wasn't a kid anymore, and he knew that he had to protect the children, but then a man would appear and he would be tied down and tortured. Every night it was always the same insane sequence of events, and every night he would wake up sweating and scared.

At first he had wondered if this was something he had lived, a memory forcing it's way back to him, but then he realized that such a life would have left him scarred. No, the only thing he had in common with the kids from his dreams was the Tattoo on the back of his head in the shape of a barcode.

He'd thought nothing of this at first, but now, he wasn't so sure. A few weeks ago there had been a news bulletin of a mutant that attacked several sector police officers in Seattle. Now there were reports that there were more of this creatures roaming around, and even more, that they could appear human but were extremely dangerous. What really troubled him was the last part, the only way to identify this "Transgenics" was a Barcode in the back of their heads.

When he heard this he immediately visited a doctor, explained that he had a barcode tattoo, and that he wanted to have it removed so that he wouldn't be confused with these Transgenic creatures. The doctor had agreed, and now he was Barcode-less but he still couldn't help but wonder if this had been a coincidence or if maybe he really was one of these mutants.

He sighed and looked out in to the night sky, that was when he saw them, a group of people with torches heading towards the farm, he quickly ran to the house to wake up his boss.

"Mr. Richmond!" He shouted as he ran up to the porch, by the time he got there Stanley Richmond was already standing on the door with his rifle in hand, "Mr. Richmond! A group of people are coming this way, they seem angry"

"I know" Stanley said as he aimed at him, "I'm sorry Adam"

Adam was thrown against the ground, "Stay down! You Transgenic beast!" A man shouted angrily.

"Burn him alive!" another man shouted.

"Kill the mutant!"

It seemed everyone in town wanted him dead, "Wait! I…I'm not a transgenic!"

"He's lying!"

"Kill him!"

"No! I'm not Lying!"

"I saw you when you first arrived into town, I saw that Barcode on your neck! You're one of them!"

"No! I don't have a barcode! I'm not a transgenic!"

"Then you won't mind if we take a little look!" The man said as he pushed Adam back on to the ground and pulled back on the back of his jacket.

"See! There it is! Clear as the sun, the bar code!"

"What?" Adam asked surprised, "No! It…it can't be! I… can't be!"

The man grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up, "Looks like you're screwed Mutant!"

Suddenly Adam punched the man with the his elbow, turned around and sent him flying against part of the angry crowd, he quickly jumped over the fallen people and ran away as gunshots flew past him.

They wanted him dead, they were trying to kill him because of a barcode in the back of his head, a barcode he had removed and now it was back; how could it be back?

He hurried through the forest, running like he never knew he could, he had thrown a man with incredible strength, and now he was running at a speed he didn't think it was humanly possible. Maybe it was true, maybe he was a transgenic, but if so, what was he really? How was he made? Who made him? He had just learned a small fact about himself and now, a million more questions had arisen, and even worse, he was now a fugitive, he'd known Transgenics were being hunted down like witches, and now he was one of them, now there was nothing left for him but to run; to escape those who were hunting him, never again would he be able to establish himself in one place for long periods of time, he would never be hired for a job again, and he would never be able to settle down and call a place home. And yet, it all fell familiar, like he'd been doing this all his life, running away, the thrill of being chased and not being found. This was what he'd been searching for; this was who he was, or at least part of it and now it was time to look for the rest.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max stared out into the city, the police had surrounded Terminal city and news crews were all around, "You're doing a great thing" Logan walked up to her, "You're standing up for what you believe, fighting for the rights of those like you"

"I know" she sighed, "I guess I didn't know just what I was getting myself into"

"Everything will work out, I know it will, people are scared now, they have a right to be; but once they see that Transgenics don't mean them any harm, everything will go back to normal"

"No Logan, things will never be normal, but it's something we'll have to live with" Max turned around to face him, "You should get going, it's not safe for you to stay in Terminal city for too long"

"I know, Alec is going to guide Sketchy, Cindy and Me through the sewers, get us out of the perimeter"

"Good" she said as she walked away, "I wouldn't want you to die of a dangerous disease"

"Max!" Logan shouted but it was too late, she was gone.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Are they safe?" Max asked when she saw Alec return

"Yeah, we made it past the perimeter, it was smooth sailing from there; the hard part was getting back in, the police must have known we we're traveling underground, they're blocking the sewers now too"

"We won't last like this very long" a small pale creature walked up to them, "There are too many of us here; we're short on supplies, there isn't much food left, and they've cut the water and electricity"

"We're going to have to go out and talk to them; defend ourselves, show them we mean no harm" a young X5 interrupted.

"We can't do that, White and his breeding cult still want us to look like criminals, they won't let any of us get a word out to the public" Max said as she stared at the crowd of transgenics around her, "unless…"

"Alec! Give me your phone!" She said as they walked away towards a more private area.

"What do you have in mind?" Alec said as he followed her.

"I'm not sure yet" she quickly dialed and waited for an answer, "Hello Logan?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, but I need your help"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Your eye's only equipment, is it ready?"

"Not yet, I still need some pieces so I won't be traced"

"But you can broadcast?"

"Yeah but…"

"The trace is not a problem; they know where we are, if we bring the equipment here, we'll be able to get our message out, have the world hear our side of the story"

"Ok, I'll have it packed and ready, we can take it back through the sewers"

"No, you can't come, you've been exposed long enough already"

"But I'm the only on that knows how to set up the…"

"You can talk us through it on the phone"

"but…"

"Are you going to help us or not?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Am I sensing some tension?" Alec smiled, " do you don't want him here because you're worried he'll get sick or because you don't want to see him?"

Max stared at him angrily and whispered, "Both"

"You're forgetting something you know?" Alec walked behind her, "The power, police cut the electricity, even if we are able to sneak out past the perimeter and then bring the equipment back here safely, there's no way we can make it work"

"We'll just have to work on that while you and Joshua bring the equipment"

"Very well, you're the boss"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"We going to father's house?" Joshua said as he and Alec crept through the dark underground tunnels.

"Yeah, Max wants us to bring some things back"

"Things? What things?"

"Something to help us get our message out"

"message?"

"Yeah, you know, who we are, what we've been through, so people can understand what we're going through"

"People afraid of things they don't understand! Screaming, running…"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's why we have to make them understand; so they won't be afraid anymore…Wait! Shh!" the two of them stood behind a wall and peeked out into the next tunnel where a couple of policemen were keeping guard, making sure no one would go in or out of terminal city.

"We're going to have to get past them without drawing any attention"

"Ok…how?"

"I think I have an idea!" Alec said as he stared at the stream of water running past them.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"We have everything necessary to build it, but with at least twenty of us working, it will take around ten hours to have it up and running" The pale creature said as it examined the drawings of a machine he had just designed.

"And will it be enough to power the computers?"

"You kidding? It should power almost all of terminal city"

"Then you should get started, we're going to need it as soon as possible" Max replied.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The dark tunnels were quiet; suddenly Alec and Joshua emerged from a stream of water, gasping for air. "Remind me to never do that again!"

"Joshua, also never again"

"god I wish I had a shower right about now" Alec said as he began climbing up a ladder and out of a manhole, "Now we just have to find a way to get everything back"

"Hey!" a man shouted in the distance, "Look! They're coming out of the sewers"

"They must be more of those mutants!" another man shouted, "Get them! Don't let them get away!"

"This is not good" Alec said as an angry mob ran towards them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hope you liked it, more coming soon.

Pealse review!!!


	2. Unwanted

Ok, so I still haven't gotten to the good crossover parts, I will, I promise. For now I'm still solving the mess the series finale left so I can go on with the story as I'd like. Hope you're liking the story, and please remember to review.

P.S. I don't own Dark Angel, or any of it's characters, and I am not making a profit out of this story.

* * *

Alec and Joshua were running away from an angry mob when they came into a dead end alley, "We're in trouble!" Alec said as they turned around to face the angry mob drawing nearer and nearer, "T'was great knowing you big guy"

"You too" Joshua responded as the two of them walked closer together with their backs against the wall, Suddenly they heard a loud siren and the crowd split in two, barely leaving enough room for a large swat vehicle to pass at full speed and stop right before the Transgenics.

"Quick! Get in!"

"Asha?" Alec asked surprised, "Am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed once they were on the vehicle and moving full speed towards Logan's new crib. "Where'd you get the truck?"

"Stole it while everyone followed you guys to Terminal city, the police didn't even noticed it was missing" Asha looked at Alec strangely, "What's that smell?"

"Don't ask"

The three of them quickly ran up to the wooden porch and barged in without knocking, "Hey guys, everything's set, we can load quickly and get going"

"No" Alec stopped him, "We'll load and get going, you're staying here"

"I have to go!" Logan stood up to Alec, even though he knew the trannie could easily kick his butt, "You need me to set up the link and start the broadcast!"

"I'm sorry man, but I can't let you do that, she'll kill me if you go" Alec placed a hand on Logan's chest to stop him. He hated lying to Logan, with the short time he'd gotten to know him, the guy had grown on him; hell he'd even begun to consider Logan as a friend. But if Logan was a friend, Max was family, and he knew what she would want him to do.

"Listen, I understand you still have feelings for her and that you want to see her, but she's with me now; And even after you're long history together, we both consider you our friend, that's why you can't come, you can only be exposed for so long before you start getting sick in terminal city"

"Very well" Logan said as he handed Alec a box filled with equipment.

Alec hated himself at the moment, any mention of a relationship between he and Max was completely out of topic, but it was a necessary low blow so that Logan would back down.

"And Logan…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Alec said softly, "For helping us"

"Any time"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max was busy overlooking the construction of their project, but for now, all they could was to have every transgenic scavenging through terminal city in search of parts for the machine.

_Ring__!!!!_

Max had kept Alec's phone since they need a way to communicate with Alec, and it was easier for the later to reach a working payphone.

" Yeah?"

"Max, It's me Logan; Listen, I've been thinking; I don't think it's such a good Idea to…"

"Look Logan, I'm kind of in the middle of something, can you call me back later?"

"Yeah but…"

"Good" Max hang up, and turned off the cell phone she really didn't want to talk to Logan, it would only get her sad and depressed; and with everything that was currently going on, she couldn't afford to be roaming melancholically through the hallways.

"Max! Max!" a small lizard like humanoid ran up to her.

"What is it?"

"A police vehicle! It crossed the perimeter and is headed this way"

"What?" Max said as she dropped what she was doing, "John! Luke! Donna!" She called for to X5s and a female arctic transgenic, "Grab your weapons and come with me! We'll see what they're up to!"

The four of them reached a parking lot where the vehicle had just arrived and a group of Transgenics was already aiming at the truck, waiting for the first sign of danger to start their attack.

"Who are they?" Max walked up to the truck, "What do they want?"

"We don't know" one of the small reptilian creatures replied.

"Honey! I'm home!" Alex shouted happily as he got out of the truck, "Did you miss me?" he asked this time so only Max would hear him.

"A lot" Max surprised Alec with her response, "I've been so stressed, I needed something to punch" she said as she gave him a right hook, slow enough so that he could tell she didn't really mean him any harm, but still strong enough so that he could tell that if she wanted to, she could probably kick his ass easily.

"Gee, if this is what I get for a job well done, I'd hate to see what'll happen if I screw up" he said as comically as he recovered his breath from the punch.

"Then don't" Max said happily as she examined the equipment.

"I tried calling to tell you we were coming, but the phone was off"

"Sorry about that, I kept receiving unwanted calls"

"Oh" Alec quickly understood what Max meant and decided it might be best to change the subject, "So…" he sat down next to her, "Did you get the power back on?"

"We're working on it, but I doubt it'll be ready till tomorrow"

"Guess we'll all just have to tighten our belts for today"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Yeah, that's their plan" Logan spoke to someone on the phone, "Yeah, I know…I understand…but she won't answer any of my calls…if they go on with this, it'll be the end …"

Logan stared at a computer screen with images of Max riding a hover-drone through a window, "Yeah, we have to stop them, that's why I called you…that's right, I need your help, you're the only one that might be able to put an end to all this…Terminal city…Thank you"

Logan hung up the phone and stared at the computer screen, "I hope it's not too late" he whispered while caressing the small Max on the screen.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Adam continued running, he knew the townspeople would soon be after him, he'd been thinking of what he should do. Now that he was an outlaw, he couldn't just arrive at the next town and pretend nothing ever happened; no he would need to be careful from now on, travel light, travel fast and of course, trust absolutely no one. But first of all, he needed a goal, he'd heard on the news that all of the Transgenics had escaped from a place called Manticore located somewhere near Seattle, and so, this is where he would go first, see if he could find anything that would jog his memory.

He continued running until dawn, when he stopped by a small stream to rest and have a drink. He was safe for now, at the speed and direction he'd been running, it was impossible for him to be found. After a short rest, he began looking for a place where he might find some refuge from the cold and sleep a couple of hours before continuing his journey.

After several minutes of searching, he found exactly what he needed, an old cabin. It must have belonged to a hunter since the inside was full of animal skins and trophies, but now it seemed like it'd been abandoned for years. It wasn't hard forcing the door open, he'd always considered himself stronger than most people but it wasn't until now that he realized how much stronger he really was.

Inside he found a bed a couple of blankets, just what he needed; for now all that mattered was resting, he had a long journey ahead of him, and he would need all of his energies to get there. So he curled himself over the mattress and draped himself with the blanket, relaxing his now aching muscles and letting his body warm the air around him.

"_Duty, Discipline, Mission"_ The words echoed in his subconscious, the kids need his help; he was supposed to protect them, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't reach them, the man wouldn't let him.

"_Help!" "Help us!" "Please" "Save us!"_

The children were crying, they needed him.

"_Please! Save us, don't let him take us to the nomlies!"_

Adam woke up exasperated, ice cold sweat running down his back; he looked around, analyzing his surroundings and remembering how he had gotten to that cabin. Suddenly he felt a humid warmth in his right hand; he slowly opened his palm to discover it was blood, he had broken the bed's barred head board in his sleep, and several large splinters had penetrated his skin.

He quickly removed the wooden shards from his palm and began looking through the drawers for a piece of cloth to cover the wound, luckily enough he found an old first aid kit. All of the medicine was outdated, but there were still some bandages and a small bottle of alcohol.

Once his wound was taken care of he grabbed an old back pack from a corner of the cabin and began tossing inside everything he found that might seem helpful. First what was left of the first aid kit, a box of matches, a rope, and a hunting knife.

He continued searching through the cabin and also managed to find a can opener, an empty bottle he could later fill with water, and lastly, an old hunting rifle and seven rounds of ammunition. He placed all the small stuff inside the backpack followed by the folded blanket, tied the rifle to the side of the backpack and just as he was about to leave, he noticed a notebook on a desk. he examined the first few pages which had writing on them then tore them away, grabbed a pencil and wrote.

"_Nomlies"_

The word felt familiar to him, even more when he pronounced it, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what it meant, only that it was bad, it was something he feared and that kept hunting him even to this day. He placed the notebook and pencil inside the backpack then continued on with his journey.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, Please review : )


	3. Denver

Ok, so this is where the crossovers start, this is actually just an Adam Thompson(Zack) chapter, sorry no Max, Alec or Logan, but is actually longer than the others, anyway, I hope you like it and please review.

* * *

There's no way you can ever really know what life has in stored for you. For the last few months Adam had considered himself an average, maybe even too normal of a guy, he didn't have any special studies, at least none that he could remember, and he wasn't specially talented in any form of art; he was just a guy working on a farm, at least that was what he'd always thought of himself until last night, when he was forced to discover and admit that he wasn't even all that human.

He'd been running cross country for a while now and had finally made it across the state line out of Kansas and in to Colorado. After much consideration he decided to venture into Denver, it was a good place to search for supplies, he hadn't exactly been able to grab all his things when he was running for his life, but he did happen to have some cash in his pockets at the time, it wouldn't be enough to get him to Seattle by bus or train, but he'd at least be able to buy some food.

People said Denver had grown a lot after the pulse, that of course suited Adam just fine, large crowds on the streets where always a good way to go around unnoticed. His first stop was at a shop that specialized in pre-pulse foods; canned goods were way more expensive than fresh ones, but they had the convenience of lasting long periods of time and not needing refrigeration.

He bought one can of Tuna fish, two cans of fried beans, and a last one of something called Spam, he wasn't sure what the last one was, but the store keeper said it was delicious and it was half price for being a few days away from the expiration date; Although everyone knew those dates had been changed by the dealers over and over again for several years now.

From there he headed to the more humble vendors, looking through booths until he found something he liked, half a pound of meat and four red apples. He spent the last of his money and began walking to the northern part of the city, by now the sun was beginning to set so he was going as fast as he could.

As much as he liked the city for the cover it gave, at night it would only be more dangerous for him, people were heading back to their homes and the police would be suspicious of anyone roaming the streets at night; his plan was simple, he'd get out of the city, look for a place to use as refuge and spend the night there before continuing his journey.

He was almost out, the forest could already be seen in the distance, he hurried his pace, it would be much easier to find a place to take cover in if there was still some light up in the sky.

It wasn't more than a couple of blocks now, he was just about to feel safe when a car sped past him at full speed, made a quick turn and stopped, forming a barricade between him and the city limit. Two more cars just like the last stopped behind him; their passengers got out of their vehicles and surrounded him.

Ten of them in total, four of them with guns, the others with iron bats and pipes, "This is our territory!" the leader of the gang said as he toyed with his gun, trying to show off and intimidate his victim, "We don't like it when people come in to our territory without paying the quote"

"I don't have any money" Adam said as he raised his hands.

"But I'm sure there must be something worth our while in that bag there" The punk said as he approached him, "Like that rifle there, what is it? A Winchester?"

Adam nodded but said nothing.

"Let me have a look" The gang leader was about to grab hold of the rifle when Adam turned around and knocked the man against two of his friends, "Get him!" the man shouted angrily.

The first of the gang members rushed at him swinging a lead pipe, Adam grabbed the pipe as it descended over his head, pulled it away and threw its owner against one of the cars, the second, third and fourth he took care of with simple blows to the neck; leaving them unconscious after they each tried a swing at him. He didn't remember ever learning how to fight, but the moves felt natural to his body, as if he'd been practicing them all his life.

"That's it!" the gang leader said as he pointed his gun at Adam, "Give us everything you have and we won't kill you!"

Adam slowly raised his hands, he was surrounded; six men, four guns, all aimed at him.

"You really shouldn't play with guns" a man standing behind the leader surprised everyone with his presence, "you could end up hurt" suddenly the man jumped in to the air and with a flipping kick threw the gun out of the leader's hand then skillfully grabbed hold of it and aimed it at the punk's head, "Put down your weapons and go!" The man demanded, "Unless you want your friend's brain splattered all over the pavement!"

"Do as he says!" The leader pleaded. The rest of the gang members looked at each other then threw their weapons to the floor, "Now get out of here!" The man said as he began firing up at the sky to scare them away.

"Are you ok?" the man walked up to Adam.

"Yes, thank you…"

"Call me John, I was passing by and I saw you fighting them off, I got a say, you seem to pack quite a punch"

"Yeah…I guess" Adam answered as he stared at the still unconscious gang members.

"For my father before me" John stared at him, "and for my sons"

"Excuse me?" Adam asked confused.

"Never mind, I had you confused with someone else"

"Oh, well thanks anyway" Adam smiled then walked away, it was dark now, as soon as he was in the forest he began running. He'd just had a lucky break, but he didn't want to take the risk, he would get at least a few miles away from the city before looking for someplace safe to spend the night.

It was ten o'clock when he decided he was far enough; the night was windy and every once in a while the whole forest was illuminated by a quick flash of lightning, a storm was coming and he would need someplace to take cover, he began looking for a cave or a rock formation that would protect him from the harsh weather that was heading his way.

He'd been searching for several minutes and it was just starting to rain when he came up to some sort of abandoned factory sitting in the middle of nowhere, he crawled in through a window and examined the inside.

Everything was a mess inside, the walls and machinery where all rusted and covered in moss, part of the roof had collapsed, leaving a large antenna partially on the inside of the large room. Wires hang from the roof and a large pond in the center of the room where the water of many years of rain had gathered.

"Beggars can't be choosers" Adam said as he sat down in one of the corners and prepared to build a small fire.

"No they can't" a deep voice echoed inside the building.

Startled, Adam quickly rose to his feet and prepared himself for anything.

"You're one of them aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Adam looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"I saw what you could do" This time Adam recognized the voice as that of the man that had saved him a while ago, "and since you're not a familiar, then you must be one of them"

"One of who?" Adam continued searching for the source of the voice, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me boy! I know what you are!" Suddenly Adam was tackled from behind and sent hurling into a large puddle of mud, "I know you're a transgenic!" Slowly John walked up to him, "You disgusting creatures think you can come here and take a part of what is rightfully ours"

"Listen man, I'm not trying to take anything, I just…"

"Stop it!"He kicked Adam on the ribs, "Stop talking you mangy beast!" The man knelt down and pulled Adam's face up to his, "I'm going to kill you like the animal you are!" he took out the gun he had taken from the punk kid a while back and put it up to Adam's face, "Don't worry, I'll be doing you a favor, soon you'll be out of your misery for good!"

"I…don't…think so!" Adam broke free of his captor's grip and threw him a few feet away. He quickly got up and ran behind the fallen antenna to shield himself from the flying bullets John was firing, "What have I done to you?" Adam shouted, "Why do you want to kill me?" he asked, trying to gain some time as he looked for a way to defend himself against his enemy.

"I want to kill you, because you deserve to die!" John said as he walked towards the open part of the roof where Adam was taking cover. By now the storm was at its full potential, and rain dropped in through the large hole soaking them both with ice cold water.

"You're right" Adam shouted.

"What?"

"You're right, until recently I didn't know what I was, now that I do, I'm ashamed of myself, I can't go on living like this" he walked out of his cover with his hands up, "Not any more"

The man looked at him suspiciously and continued walking towards him, "really?"

"Yes; please, will you help me? Will you end my suffering?" Adam knelt down at the center of the pond.

"Of course" John placed the gun up to Adam's forehead, "don't worry, it'll all be over soon"

"Sorry" Adam whispered then jumped to the side and rolled away out of the pond and rain just as a jolt of lightning hit the antenna, sending thousands of volts of electricity through a cable Adam had placed from the antenna to the water, electrocuting John who was knee deep in the pond.

"Like I said" Adam stood up and stared at John's body floating over the water, "Sorry" He turned around and started walking to where he had been trying to build the fire.

"Don't be!" Adam turned around and saw John on his knees and getting back up, "I know I won't be once I kill you"

Suddenly a hand rose from under the water and grabbed John's arm, "What the hel…?" he hadn't finished when he was pulled in to the water, for a few seconds everything remained calm and then he was tossed out of the water and against a far wall.

Adam stood still waiting to see what kind of creature could do such a thing, the water remained calm for a few more seconds then there was a big splash and a man crawled up to the edge of the water; gasping for air the man laid himself on the soft mud and turned around to face the ceiling.

"Who…who are you?" Adam approached him slowly, not sure if the man was dangerous or not, the man sat up straight and turned around to face him. He was young, somewhere around his own age, his face seemed puzzled and confused; he didn't know what was going on.

"I'll tell you who he is!" John said angrily as he got up once again, "he's someone who is going to be very sorry he meddled in!"

John threw the wet handgun to the ground, and charged at Adam, "I'm going to rip you apart personally"

He began landing punch after punch on Adam, "You're nothing but a soulless…" He had Adam on the ground now, "…inhuman…" he was mercilessly knocking him against the floor, "…beast that disserves nothing more than…"

"Leave him alone!"

Adam opened his eyes and saw the man from the water standing before him, "Are you ok?" he asked as he helped Adam up.

"Yeah, thanks; name's Adam by the way" he looked around and saw John lying over a pile of rubble.

"Is he ok?" the man asked looking at John, "I…I didn't want to hurt him, but he was about to kill you…I…"

Adam walked up to John, his skull was cracked open where it crashed against a rock, "he's dead"

"I…I killed him?"

"Yeah, but it's better this way, he was going to kill us both; it was the only thing you could do"

"Yeah but…I killed him" he said worriedly, "with my bare hands"

"It's ok, tell me, who are you? What where you doing under that pond?"

"I…I'm not sure" the man said as he placed his hand over his head, "I can't remember"

"Great, that makes two of us"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems you have amnesia, pretty much like I did…or do since I still can't remember anything" Adam looked at his confused friend then at John's corpse, "That was a pretty strong throw; maybe you're a transgenic like me"

"A trans-what?"

"Transgenic, genetically altered human, made to be stronger and faster than ordinary humans, we've got barcodes in the back of our neck like this see?" Adam turned around and showed him his barcode, "Now you, come on, let me see"

The man turned around but his neck was clean, "No barcode" Adam said puzzled, "But you can't be a normal human; not with that strength"

"So…I'm not human?"

"Never mind, maybe it's me, I guess I was hoping you'd be different too, so that I wouldn't be the only one stuck with this curse" Adam looked at the confused man before him, "Come on, I have some food over there, let's make a fire, get ourselves dried off and eat something, what do you say"

"Great" the man answered.

The two of them started a fire and sat down on some logs, "we should take off our clothes and dry them or we're going to catch a pneumonia here" Adam said as he started taking off his shirt, "There're a couple of blankets in my bag, we can use them to keep warm while the clothes get dry"

The man followed his friends example and began undressing, "Hey!"

"What is it?" Adam turned quickly.

"I think I found something in my pants!"

"What is it?"

The man stared at a piece of plastic, "me"

"What?"

"It's an ID, It has a picture and my name on it"

"Yeah, that's you, how'd you know what you look like? You haven't seen yourself in a mirror"

"I…I just knew"

"So you're Jake Foley, and look, you're tech support for the NSA" Adam examined the ID, "Or at least you were"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at the date, October fifth, 2009; that's…that's impossible"

"Why?"

"Because you look just the same as in the picture, that's thirteen years ago…maybe you're not just human after all"

"Jake Foley" the man said happily, "I have a name, at least that's a start"

"Yeah, now we know what to call you"

The two of them finished drying off and began preparing dinner; some small pieces of meat and a couple of apples.

"Sorry I can't offer much"

"It's ok, I don't need much food to keep going thanks to the nanites"

"The what?"

"Nanites, they're this little nanobots that…" Jake noticed Adam staring at him, "Hey I remember! I remember!"

"Yeah? What else do you remember?"

"Everything! It's all coming back to me! I remember Kyle, Diane, Lou! I was...I was…"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's classified"

"What? In case you haven't noticed, it's been over thirteen years!"

"Thirteen years?" Jake said amazed, "I can't believe it's been that long"

"Yeah, come on, I let you in on my life's biggest secret, the least you could do is give me some info on who you are, how you survived underwater for thirteen years and didn't age a bit and what's this about nanobots?"

"Well, you already heard part of it, I have this tiny robots running through my blood, they make me super strong, super fast and I can also interact with machines like computers, cell phones…" suddenly Jake stared at Adam.

"What is it?"

"You"

"Me what?"

"You're a machine"

"What?"

"Part machine"

"That…that's impossible"

"You're eye" Jake placed a hand over Adam's face, suddenly his left eye turned black with glowing red lights.

"What…?" Adam used his hunting knife as a mirror to stare at himself, "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing" Jake answered, "That's just the way you are"

Adam's eye returned to normal, "No, I…I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are"

"No! I…it was hard enough learning I was a transgenic, what now I'm a robot too?"

"No, not a robot" Jake held his hand out as if examining something, "You must have been injured, some of your body parts where replaced by mechanic ones"

"Parts? What parts?"

"You're eye is the only one I can sense clearly, but there are others, maybe your heart or lungs, I'm not sure"

"Who are you? What happened to you?"

"I told you, I can't remember, that's why I'm here, I'm looking for answers; Answers I'm sure I'll be able to find in Seattle"

"What's in Seattle?"

"The place where I was made" Adam's gaze strayed away into the fire, "What about you, you remember who you are, what are you going to do now you remember?"

"Head back home, I'm an NSA Agent, It's the only thing I can be, I can't go back to working as computer tech support"

"Yeah, not even if you wanted"

"What do you mean?"

"The pulse, it fried every circuit this side of the Mississippi"

"Pulse? What pulse?"

"Wait, you don't know about the electromagnetic pulse back in 09?"

"Electromagnetic pulse? That must have been what knocked me unconscious for thirteen years?"

"An EM pulse?" Adam stared at him, "Oh, right, nanobots"

"But why didn't I wake up until now"

"Maybe it was the lightning Jumpstart I gave you while you were inside the pond"

"Yeah, I guess; Well if there was such a terrorist attack, it's all the more reason for me to head back to the NSA"

"Or what's left of it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after the pulse, the country was sent spiraling back to a third world country, maybe even worse; people lost their jobs, their homes, there was chaos all over; the police and politicians are nothing but corrupt gangsters now"

"No, that may be local police here, but the NSA is different; I know it is"

"I hope you're right, but it's getting late, we can find out about that tomorrow; for tonight, how about we just rest"

"You go ahead, I've had thirteen years worth of sleep, Believe me; I'm not tired"

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, and please give me your opinin, what do you think so far of the fic? Interesting? feel free to review.


	4. Something to tell

Ok, last chapter was all Adam/Zack's story, so this one will be all Max's, hope you like it and please review, I love feedback.

* * *

Max was tightening some screws while Alec connected some wires, "So this is going to get the lights back on?" Alec tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, then we'll be able to start the broadcast"

"We better hurry then, the police are getting anxious out there, it's been over twelve hours since the jam pony stunt, it won't be long until they start breaking down doors"

"If everything goes according to plan, we'll be talking transgenic human rights in a couple of hours"

"Little fella! Little fella!" Joshua ran up to Max, "Logan here to see you"

"Logan? How did he get in?"

"He with other people"

"Other people? Who?"

"Lydecker!" Joshua said coldly and all the transgenics in the room began murmuring.

"How dares he come here" Max said as she and Alex began to follow Joshua.

"Some one else with them too"

"Who?"

"Don't know, never seen him"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"You have some nerve showing yourself around here Lydecker" the three Transgenics walked into the parking building where several other transgenics were curiously staring at their visitors, "You're not exactly popular around here"

"I'm only here to protect you" The man spoke up, "So far the proof of your existence is not very concise, you can still get out of this; the department of defense wants you to remain a secret, they're willing to help you but if you go public like you're planning to do, then they're going to eliminate the threat of exposure"

"Bring them on" Max said daringly, "We're an army of highly trained super soldier, what makes them think they can stop us?"

"You're living in a bio hazard, they have the perfect excuse to incinerate this place with you in it and still have plausible deniability"

"And what would you have us do? We're already trapped in here!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"We can get you out! All of you!"

"How? The police have the place surrounded"

"The police won't be a problem" Lydecker said reassuringly.

"No!" Max interrupted, "We have to take a stand, if we're to be free once and for all, we have to tell the world what we went through so it will never happen again; if we don't, what's to stop them from opening another Manticore somewhere else"

"There'll be another Manticore no matter what you do; the important thing is you survive, you want your freedom? The only way of getting it is by remaining hidden" the man accompanying Logan and Lydecker interrupted.

"And you are?"

"Like you" the man walked to the center of the room, "My original name was XY 781227"

"You're a transgenic from Manticore?" Max looked at him, "I never heard of an XY series"

"Not Manticore, I'm from Zzyzx, Manticore's predecessor" the man turned around and showed them the back of his neck, "before they started using barcodes"

"How do we know you're really one of us?"

"Zzyzx made a few progress Manticore didn't" the man stepped over a puddle then suddenly began to levitate, "Now will you listen to what we have to say?"

Max nodded but said nothing, "First thing we'll do is get all of you out of this place" Logan began explaining, "The department of defense has asked Lydecker to work as a liaison between them and the Transgenics"

"They're so desperate to keep you're existence a secret that they're willing to give you new lives, if you agree to lay low and stay away from the media, they'll give you new identities and let you live normal lives"

"Well that's great!" Alec said happily then noticed everyone was staring at him, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, for you X series!" Mole said angrily, "What about us who can't walk the streets without being shot at!"

"A town!" Lydacker answered, "for all transgenics, a couple of miles south east of Portland"

"So that's what you want" Max said angrily, "To have us all in a hidden place where you can keep us locked up and under control"

"No, this isn't like Manticore" Lydacker looked at the angry crowd, "No guards, no fences; you'll be free to come and go as you please, all we're offering is the same thing you have here in terminal city, but somewhere more private"

"Yeah you say that now"

"It's true, you'll be on your own, no one there to tell you what to do, you get to choose your own life styles"

"There's got to be a catch"

"Of course there is" Lydecker answered, "and I'm telling you this because believe it or not, I'm on your side; Once they have you settled down, they'll start asking for your help, a special mission every once in a while, until you end up working for them again"

"Then why should we go?"

"Because accepting those missions is completely up to you; and the alternative isn't all that better"

Max stared at her transgenic peers, "we have to think about this"

"Hurry, the opportunity to get you out closes in three hours"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Most of the transgenics were standing inside the large room debating on their options, "since when is Lydecker someone we can trust?"

Syl answered, "he was bad, but he really does look at us like his children, when Tinga was killed, he set everything up to help us take down Manticore"

"But they were also trying to kill him at the time" Krit added, "Now that he's working for them again, who knows what he's planning to do…"

"If we stay here we're goners whether we speak to the press or not" Gem interrupted while she rocked her baby, "who knows if by following Lydecker we'll still be free, but at least we'll be alive"

"But is Manticore the kind of life you want for your son?" Krit looked her and the baby.

"No"

"Lydecker is a lying bastard, how many of us has he had killed to be analyzed, how many times did he break our bones just to see how fast we'd recover?"

"He's also our only hope in getting out of here!"

Things were starting to get tense in the room, "We don't even know if what he says is true, they don't want us to show our selves to the world for a reason, maybe we'll be better off if we do broadcast!"

"Or maybe we'll be signing our own death sentence by doing so!"

"If the world knows what we've been through they'll look at us differently, they'll see us as human beings!"

"Maybe you" Mole added angrily, "Because when they see me all they'll still see is a giant lizard!"

"They'll be scared of you, but at least you won't have to hide anymore!"

"When people scared, people start shooting!" Joshua added.

"Yeah, Lydeckers option still seems better, besides; how many of you are really all that angry at Manticore?" Mole looked at the crowd, "It may have been tough but it was our home" he then looked at Krit, Syl and Max, "you didn't like it there; you escaped, not us; we were forced out in to this world, how many of you went back after you saw the signal in the sky? How many of you regrouped hoping to find a commanding officer? How many of you have wished everything would go back to how it was in Manticore"

The room became silent and Max was surprised to see as more and more transgenics began lifting their hands, suddenly she was really surprised when the man standing next to her also raised his hand, "Alec?"

"See, you forced this upon us" Mole looked at original Manticore escapees, "Don't get me wrong, we enjoy the freedom you've shown us, but what Lydecker offers is the perfect balance of both worlds for us"

"But Lydecker…" Krit began but Max interrupted him.

"Lydecker is giving them what they want" she walked to the door then turned around to face the crowd, "Decision's been made; pack your things, we're leaving"

"Wait Max!" Alec ran after her, finally catching up at a hallway where they were more private, "Max! I…I don't know what to say I…"

"There's nothing to say" Max said coldly, "You've made your choice, it's back to Manticore with all of you"

"I was only being honest, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss life back in Manticore, it's part of who we are"

Logan was walking through an empty corridor, he was going to tell Max and the others to hurry since they were almost out of time; that was when he heard someone arguing around the corner.

"No, you're right Alec, I had no right setting all of you free, that was so selfish of me!"

"Don't be like that Max, besides where we're going is not Manticore"

"We're going?" Max asked angrily, "You mean you're going! You and your friends can go play army; I'm staying right here in Seattle"

"Yes!" Logan whispered hoping the transgenic couple wouldn't hear him, "As for you!" Max walked around the corner and faced him; "Why did you bring Lydecker here and screw up everything?"

"I couldn't let you go on with the broadcast, it was suicide"

"Fine!" Max stared at him, "But the next time you go behind my back, I swear…"

"There won't be a next time!" Logan interrupted, "I swear"

"Good!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Have you reached a decision?" Lydecker was waiting where they left him.

"We'll leave terminal city" Max replied, "most are willing to follow you into Transgenicsville, but not all of us"

"I understand" Lydecker walked away and took out a radio, "Get everything ready, we'll leave as soon as possible"

"You're doing the right thing"

"I hope so, XY 781227"

"Please call me Kyle"

"So Kyle, you a friend of Lydeckers?"

"No, I'm actually one of Logan's contacts, he helped me a while back; Now he thought he might need my help convincing you and the others to leave this place so I came to help him out"

"So you think going with Lydecker is a good idea?"

"No, I think getting you all out of here and keeping your secret is a good idea; as for Lydecker, his proposal seems like a good option, but is he trust worthy? I don't know"

"This is the plan" Lydecker walked up to them and unfolded a map, "we bribed some people in the police, they're going to open a path around the back, there'll be several trucks waiting for us there, we'll take everyone down to the docks by sector four, where we'll take a ship to Lincoln city in Oregon, then to our secret town located here" he pointed at a red circle in the middle of nowhere, "I'm assuming you'll be staying here" Lydacker handed her the map, "take this, in case you ever want to visit"

Max folded the map and placed it in her pocket, "What about the police and press? They know we were her, they even have pics and vids of us!"

"That is already being taken care of" Lydacker said reassuringly, "Now gather everyone, we have to be quick if we want everything to play out as planned"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

All the transgenics gathered in the back where police surveillance was more scarce, on the other side of the fence several black trucks were waiting for the transgenics to board them, "Each truck will be taking a different route" Lydecker said after the first truck was full, "We'll meet up by the docks, "those that which to stay may get off there"

"What about the policemen?" Max walked up to him, "if they let us through for a small bribe, do you really expect them to keep their mouth shut?"

"They can't say anything if they don't remember" Lydecker opened one of the truck's doors and a beautiful woman stepped out, "Hello Max"

"Mia!" Max said happily.

"I was told you needed some help" she smiled, "Now tell me where I can find these police officers?"

"Hey I remember you!" Alec walked up to her, "Shoot! I do remember you!" he quickly covered his eyes.

"Relax silly! I'm here to help"

"Yeah well, you can never be too careful"

"No you can't" she said happily then walked away.

"This is quite a team you put together Lydecker"

"Thanks, but this was all Eyes only's idea, I just served as liaison with the D.O.D."

"You did all this?" she looked at Logan.

"I…I wanted to help"

"And you did" she smiled.

"Ahm…" Alec interrupted, "We're all set"

"Ok, time to go!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I still don't get it" Max asked while they were in the moving truck, "How are you going to make everyone think we were never there?"

"I'll keep that surprise to my self for now" Lydecker said happily, "Just make sure you check the local news when you get home"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

The trucks stopped at the docks where a ship was waiting to set sail, "You really think Lydecker is going to keep his word?" Logan asked Max as they watched all the transgenics boarding the ship.

"He's kept it so far" Max said with a sad face, "If he wanted to double cross us he would have done it while we were in the trucks, before we started going our separate ways"

The two of them remained silent for a few seconds, "Looks like you're going to have a housemate, Joshua is staying; he said he doesn't like Lydecker"

"What about Alec? Is he going with them?"

"Yeah, he is"

"You should go say good bye" Logan looked at her, "He's going to miss you, he'd be crazy not to"

"Logan, I…" she looked up at his deep blue eyes, "There's something I need to tell you, Alec and I…we… we're not…"

"Shhh" Logan hushed her, "It can wait" he smiled at her.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Alec was staring out in to the sea, he'd never actually stopped to appreciate how beautiful and calming it was, he gave a long sigh then turned around to face the city, _"I'm definitely going to miss this"_ he began thinking, _"Life just won't be the same if I'm not working for Normal at the Jam pony, I'm sure going to miss hanging out with Sketchy and Original Cindy at Crash, watching Joshua paint every afternoon, and going out on silly assignments for eyes only with Max"_.

"_Max"_ he thought _"I'm sure going to miss hanging out with her, I don't know how I'll go on without her punching me every time I do or say something stupid. I feel bad about Max, she was counting on me to back her up and I disappointed her, I chose to leave with Lydecker; but it's not like I don't have a choice, this is what I want, it's what I was made for; going on missions, following orders from superiors, it's how I'm used to living. Sure free will is great, but it's way too hard, it seems like every choice I make gets me or someone I care for in trouble; things will be better off for everyone if I'm back following orders"_

"Penny for your thoughts"

Alec turned around, surprised to find Mia standing by him, he sighed and looked back out onto the sea "I was just thinking of how much I'm going to miss Max and the others"

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't want to hurt them, everyone around me ends up in trouble, I'm nothing but problems for them"

"But you wish you could stay"

"I guess"

"Then stay"

"I can't, I can't live this life, it's not me"

"Then who are you?"

"A soldier…a spy…an assassin"

"Is that really how you see yourself?"

"It is"

"And how do you see Max?"

"As a warrior of truth and justice…a hope for this world…an angel"

"Sounds to me like she's more than a friend to you"

"No, that's all she is…a friend" he said in a sad tone.

"Is that all you want her to be? Is that all you feel for her? Friendship?"

"No" Alec blushed, "I love her"

"Then go tell her how you feel!" Mia said happily, "Go and see what happens"

"Oh! No!" Alec began to walk away, "I see what's happening, you're doing your weird Hoodoo!"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes! You're putting words in my mouth!"

"Honey!" Mia walked up to him, "I have done nothing of the sort, for my ability to work you have to be looking into my eyes, yet all this time we've been talking you've been staring out into the ocean"

Alec stood still for a moment, _had he really opened up like that to this woman on his own? Maybe the sea really did have a strong calming effect on him._

"So?" Mia continued, "Are you going to go talk to her? Or are you going to live your whole life wondering what could have been?"

Alec looked at the sea then back at the city, "I have to tell her!" he quickly began running to the other side of the boat and towards the dock.

"Alec!" Max stopped him halfway through the ship, "Why are you running? Is something wrong?"

"What? No!" Alec tried to calm down.

"Listen I just came to say goodbye, I really am going to miss your snappy remarks Smart Alec"

"Yeah, I was looking for you too!" Alec couldn't believe he was this nervous, he never thought he'd ever feel this way, "There's something I need to tell you!"

"What is it?"

Suddenly Alec leaned down and kissed her, "I love you"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Joshua was helping Logan move his eyes only equipment from Lydecker's truck to Bessy, Logan's car.

"Looks like we're going to be housemates for a while, I hope you don't mind"

"No, Joshua don't mind, me happy to live with the only eyes"

"Yeah thanks" Logan said as Joshua gave him a big friendly hug; he looked up at the ship's deck, and saw Max talking to Alec.

"Those two fight a lot" Joshua said as he looked at them then turned around to pick up a box, "but in truth they like each other"

Suddenly Alec leaned in and kissed Max, "Yeah" Logan said as he watched, "they do"

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, I'm not going to ruin the story by telling you who ends up with who, if you want to know, keep reading, and please review!


	5. Proposal

Here's the next chapter, this one is mostly Max/Alec with very little of Adam/Zack/Jake. hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

"He did what now?" Original Cindy asked as she poured herself a cup of hot cocoa.

"He kissed me" Max said as she crossed her arms around her legs, "And then he told me that he loved me"

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing, I…I just walked away"

"Now that just isn't right" Cindy sat down next to her.

"I know, how can he play a joke like that"

"Joke? Boo the guy was about to leave, that wasn't a joke, he was telling you how he felt"

"You think?"

"Yeah, and you left golden boy standing there without even an answer"

"Well? What was I supposed to say, it's not like he's ever shown any kind of affection to make me like him a little"

"You know so little about the male species, you know? Sometimes I wonder if you're playing for the all girl team"

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason, guys think that by making you angry at them you'll start liking them, it's their way of asking for attention"

"So you think he's felt like that all this time?"

"Boo, I don't think even he knew how he felt"

"Well, it doesn't matter; I don't feel like he does"

"Sure you don't" Cindy said sarcastically, "What about Logan? What'd he think about all this?"

"He doesn't know, he still thinks Alec and I were a couple"

"But now that Alec's gone, he thinks he might have another shot right?"

"Yeah, but that'll never happen, not while I still have this virus"

"Well, the news is starting" Cindy said as she turned up the TV's volume.

"_Police today captured a local street gang turned __terrorist; the group stole several exoskeleton prototypes belonging to the department of defense that were used along with Halloween masks and local tabloids to cause a state of psychosis not only in the city, but in the whole country. Gang members decided to tattoo a barcode on the back of their necks in allusion to a serial killer who did this to his victims; this was used to further the psychosis by leading the crowds to believe that mutants were roaming the Seattle streets. Several pounds of different drugs along with high fire power and explosives were confiscated from the area, it seems the terrorist cell was planning a large scale attack in Seattle and at least 15 other cities; Police officers say that even though most of the Terrorist were captured during tonight's raid on terminal city, there could still be sleeper agents all over the country and they ask for officers and civilians to stay vigilant for this tattooed criminals. In a related story, Federal Agent Ames White has been deemed a traitor to the country and is being charged with treason, terrorism, larceny and murder; Agent white is a member of the terrorist cell that managed to infiltrate into the department of defense and manipulate information to further the before mentioned psychosis"_

All the while the reporter spoke, images and videos were shown on screen to further the evidence of what was being said.

"I gotta hand it to Lydecker, he really knows how to make good cover ups" Max spoke once the news was over, "The woman they captured even looks a little like me"

"I'll say, I'd believe it if I hadn't been there my self"

"The only thing I hate is that now they're using Joshua's design as a terrorist flag"

"Hey, small price to pay, right?" Cindy got up to serve herself more cocoa, "I don't know which is worse, that you were hunted for being a transgenic, or that now you'll be hunted for being a terrorist"

"Hey, at least life won't get boring any time soon"

"Boo, when has your life ever been boring?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Alec leaned down and kissed Max on the lips, he'd never been this nervous in his life; he'd kissed a lot of girls since he escaped Manticore, but this was the first one that really mattered to him; and worst of all, the first one that might reject him. "I love you" he whispered as he backed away, the seconds passed away like hours and Max just stood there, staring at him.

"I…I'm sorry" Max whispered as she backed away slowly, then turned around and left.

He felt his world crumble, she'd rejected him, he'd put his heart out there and she'd thorn it to pieces. Below him on the ground he could see her, smiling at Logan as she got in the car and left with him.

"_Of course she left with him!"_ he banged himself mentally, _"She loves him, she's always loved him; not even the virus could change that, did you really think you could? Were you expecting to hear her say I love you too? After all that's happened, after all the problems you've caused her, you thought she would actually feel something for you?"_ The ship began it's journey, he could feel the waves banging on the sides as the ship turned north, _"You're lucky if she at least feels some sort of sympathy for you; not like it matters any more, you're likely to never see her again, she made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with Manticore Town, and after this I doubt she'll ever want to see me again"_

The air was getting cooler as the ship rose it's speed, he walked down to the cargo hold which had been adapted to accommodate the transgenics in their journey, Alec looked around him, everyone had established themselves close to their friends, they were talking about what their plans where, what they expected and what they wanted; None of them had anything, they'd left everything they had back in Terminal City, no cars, no jewels, no belongings of any kind; yet they were happy, they had each other and that was all they needed; _"What about me?"_ he thought, _"What do I have?"_

He looked for an empty cot and sat down, _"I left my friends back in Seattle, not that they ever considered me a friend; I did everything I could so I wouldn't get close to them. That's what they forced me to learn in Manticore after I screwed up the Berrisford assignment. Get in, complete the mission, get out; no emotions, no feelings, no goodbyes; and yet I screw up again, I cared for them, and did everything in my grasp so they wouldn't care for me"_

"Excuse me sir?" a young X6 approached him, "Are you the commanding officer now that Max released herself from duty?"

Alec sat up, everyone was staring at him, he had always been Max's right hand man; that was probably why everyone expected him to take the lead. "Sorry kid, I'm not fit to command anything; why don't you ask Mole or Ajay?"

Alec laid back as the young soldier walked away, _"Taking orders"_ he thought, _"That's all I'm good at, that's all I am; a good little soldier"_

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Adam woke up early the next morning, Jake was sitting in the same position he had been the night before, "G'mornig"

"Good morning"

"You stayed there all night?"

"Well I went and saw our dead friend over there a couple of times but yeah basically"

"You still feel bad about that?"

"Not really, he was trying to kill both of us, besides, he's not the first person I've killed, probably won't be the last either"

"So you remember everything about being NSA huh?"

"Everything up to the day of the pulse"

"Well, we should get going, I need to get to Seattle, and you need to get back to the NSA"

"Yeah, What's the next town you're heading to? I'll accompany to it and call Lou from there"

"I'm not sure, I was going to go to salt lake city from here, but I don't know what towns may be in the way"

"Salt lake city?" Jake thought for a moment, "I have family there…or I had, an uncle used to live there, maybe I should go see what I can find out about my parents and my brother, the NSA isn't going anywhere"

"Well, if you're coming, we're leaving immediately, we have a long way to go and I plan on getting there early tomorrow morning, so I hope your robot things can keep up with my transgenic legs!" Adam said as he prepared to leave.

"Keep up?" Jake laughed, "You're going to be begging me to slow down!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max turned off the shower, she was still nervous about going back to Jam pony, everyone there knew her secret now, could she really trust them and continue working there? She knew Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal where trust worthy, even Normal seemed to be taking her side after what happened but she was still feeling edgy about having all those people looking at her differently.

"You ready Boo? We already late as it is" Cindy shouted from the next room.

"In a minute!" Max shouted, "are you sure Normal's ok with this?"

"I talked to him on the phone" Cindy replied, "He says it's alright with him, but now I'm starting to think you're the one that doesn't want to go back to work"

"I'm just nervous you know? Everybody's going to be staring at me and with Alec gone I'm…"

"Again with Alec, you sure you don't love the dude?"

"I'm sure!" Max said as she walked out of her room dressed and ready, "but with Alec gone and Cece dead, I'm the only transgenic still working there, which makes things a lot harder"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Alec was sitting quietly in his cot, thin rays of light were making their way in through the wooden ceiling and he knew morning had arrived, he quickly got up and walked up to the deck.

"Beautiful morning, isn't that right soldier?" Lydecker was staring out into the sunrise, "Sorry, I forget, you don't like being called that anymore; you want to be civilians"

"Actually sir" Alec couldn't believe what he was about to say, "That's why I'm here, If you're planning to rebuild Manticore or a similar project, I want in; I'm a soldier, that's all I know how to be"

"Sorry to disappoint you son, but with all the investigations going on after our friend white lifted the mantle, there's no way something like that is happening anytime soon"

"So you really do plan on giving a home to all these transgenics?"

"It's the price of secrecy" Lydecker answered, "I'd be lying to you if I told you that I don't want to study the effects the outside world had on all of you, but for now my hands are tied"

"So there's no use for a soldier like me?"

"I didn't say that now did I?" Lydecker smiled, "you need work, and I need a few X series transgenics, just four or five; I need to put a team together to prove how effective my research really was; find others willing to join my cause and I won't just make you soldiers, I'll make you National Heroes"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Hope you liked it, I know it was kind of short but there's more coming, please remember to click on that little button and review : )


	6. Now where they at?

Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with new semester school stuff, anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please remember to comment.

* * *

Max and Cindy were just arriving at Jam Pony when they saw someone familiar coming out, "Hey Max, how are you?"

"Mia? What are you doing here?"

"My last favor before heading back home with Dougie, I just had the most wonderful chat with your boss and colleagues"

"Wait, don't tell me you…?"

"I talked to them about last night's news, did you see those horrible terrorists get arrested?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing they all saw it too right?" O. Cindy answered.

"That's right, now if you'll excuse me, Dougie's waiting for me, bye bye!" she waved happily and left.

"You think she did what I think she did boo?"

"Yeah" Max nodded, "And I'm glad too"

"You're late!" Normal walked up to them in his usual tone, "Just because terrorists attacked us, it doesn't mean we're closing for the week; now deliver those packages! Bip! Bip! Bip!"

"He doesn't seem to remember anything" Max said happily.

"I wonder what Sketchy knows?" Cindy said when she saw the shaggy haired man running towards them, "He knew since before the incident and he was there with us in terminal city"

"Hey girls!" Sketchy sat on the living area couch, "See the new last night?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The terrorists!"

"So?" Max asked, not knowing what he was trying to say.

"I mean can you believe it?"

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked desperately, "spit it out!"

"That they believed it! I mean, come on! Terrorists in Seattle?"

"So you remember what happened the other night?" Max asked surprised, "Terminal city?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I remember?"

"Didn't you talk to Mia?"

"Actually Yeah, she was here; and she did want to talk to me about something but I really wasn't paying much attention, why?"

"Saved by a short attention span" Cindy slapped Sketchy on the head, "You realized you just accidently escaped brainwashing?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one here remembers anything but you, me and Max; so careful what you say when you open your mouth from now on; am I clear?"

"Crystal" Sketchy smiled.

"Packages! People!" Normal walked past them.

"Coming!" Max shouted happily, "great, looks like everything is back to normal"

"Not everything" Sketchy seemed sad, "Alec's gone; I sure am going to miss that guy"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Adam and Jake arrived at a small town, "Do you mind if I check some things in a computer? There are something's I'd like to know before we go on"

"Sure, I guess" Adam said as they walked into town, "trouble's gonna be finding one"

"Why?"

"The pulse remember?"

"Come on, there must be at least one somewhere in town, right?"

The two of them continued walking, "look there has to be one there!" Jake walked up to the police station.

"What are you going to do? Ask them if they'll let you use their computer?"

"No…watch and learn"

Jake marched violently into the building, "Can I help you?" a police man approached him angrily.

"NSA Communication's Specialist!" Jake flashed his ID so fast the police man barely got a glimpse of it; "We've traced a computer hack coming from somewhere within this building"

"Does this have something to do with those terrorists from the news?"

Jake stared at the man, "…uh…yeah…Yeah it does! I have to analyze every computer in this building until I find what I'm looking for, now where should I start?"

The policeman quickly led Jake and Adam to an office, "This is my computer, you may start here"

"This is national security; we need a little privacy"

"Yes sir, whatever you say" the man closed the door and left the two of them alone.

"I can't believe you just did that" Adam sat down next to Jake in front of the computer.

"It's all about the badge, they always respect the badge"

"But you don't have a badge?"

"When there's no badge, use the attitude and hope to god they believe it" Jake smiled as he accessed the NSA system, "First let's see…" Jake entered into his personal file.

"It says you're wanted; why does it say you're wanted by the NSA?"

"Kyle and Lou did this the last time I was knocked out by an electromagnetic pulse, they wanted me found and the only way to make the police force cooperate was by telling them I was a criminal, they must have left the status unchanged since I was never found; Let me see"

A page with the face of a latin man appeared, "Who's that?"

"That's Kyle Duarte, my partner he…Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"He…he's dead? I can't believe it! He…he was killed, he was shot during one of the post pulse riots" Jake quickly began typing, "Come on! Come on!"

The picture of a woman appeared, "NO!"

"What is it?"

"Lou…she's M.I.A.!"

"Who's she?"

"The only other person who could have cleared my name"

"You mean…?"

"I'm on the NSA's most wanted list…forever!"

"Isn't there anyone else?"

"No, they were the only ones with credibility…but there is someone else I need to find" Jake continued typing at high speed, "Come on Diane! Come on Diane!"

Suddenly a page appeared, "Dr. Diane Hughes…yadda, yadda, yadda…here we go! Current project...Clasified?" Jake said angrily, "Location: classified! Alias: classified!"

"Who's she? Old girlfriend?"

"My doctor" Jake answered, "We never got to go that far"

"Oh…sorry…so what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know; I can't go back, I can't get close to any of the places or people I used to know"

"Then come with me, I could use some company, and you need time to figure things out"

"Yeah…I guess" Jake said as he stood up and opened the door; "We're done!" he signaled the officer, "It seems the hack came from somewhere else and had the signal bounced through here; sorry for the trouble" Jake and Adam quickly walked away.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Lydecker was standing on the ship's deck, "Congratulations, you will be given a new life" he spoke to six soldiers, "You will be given a fresh start, you'll be greatly rewarded for your services and highly recognized for them; once we dock, we'll head south to L.A. where your training will commence the day after tomorrow"

Alec stared at the man's face as he stood in position, _"He still hasn't told us what his plans are"_ he thought to himself, getting X series transgenics still loyal to Manticore hadn't been hard; finding ones that were willing to be loyal to Lydecker had been a whole different situation, but in the end he'd done it, he'd convinced them to join his cause.

All he knew was that he'd be team leader; on the team were an X6 by the name of Luke, a man from psyops with telekinetic abilities by the name of Gio, a freaky vampire looking woman specialized as a field med who answered by the name of Lisa; and ironically enough, two of the original 09 escapees, Brin and Syl. One of them being brainwashed into serving Manticore blindly, the other not wanting to lose her sister again.

"_There's no turning back now"_ he thought, _"Max was angry enough when I left with Lydecker, if she knew what was going on…she'd kill me; Yeah, I'm almost positive she'd kill me or kick me in the nuts"_

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max had just finished her last run when her beeper began ringing; she stared at it for a second then made up her mind and walked over to the phone to call Logan.

"Hey" Logan answered.

"Hey yourself, did you need something?"

"Yeah, I was going to invite you to dinner, see I…"

"Logan! We've been through this"

"…I... just listen, it wouldn't be just the two of us, Joshua will be here, and I invited someone over"

"Someone?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Someone who might be able to help us get rid of the virus"

"All right, I…" Max was distracted by the TV.

"What is it?"

"Channel three news!" Max stared at the screen, "Sketchy! Turn it up!"

"…_Police are still searching after rogue agent turned terrorist Ames white__ who mysteriously escaped a few hours ago; White has been identified as one of the terrorists involved in causing the state of hysteria and psychosis that overwhelmed the country a few days ago; In other news The multimillion dollar company Jennings & Rall has announced…"_

"Now he'll know what it feels like to be the one being chased" Logan spoke through the phone.

"Yeah…Karma I guess"

"Anyway, will you come? Please?"

"Ok" Max sighed, "I'll be there"

"Thank you, Oh! And Max?"

"What do you need me to pick up?"

Logan laughed, "a couple of tomatoes and an onion"

"Noted!" Max said as she hang up.

An hour later she was walking up the steps to Joshua's house with a bag of groceries in her hand, "Hey big fella!"

"Hey little fella" The big dog man greeted her happily.

"I guess that makes me medium fella" Both of them stared as Logan walked into the room and there was a long awkward silence, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Alec, medium fella" Joshua answered as he walked back into the living room.

"Sorry" Logan walked up to Max.

"It's ok, you didn't know"

"Yeah, well it's not the first time today I've screwed up with him; this morning he was painting and had the tv on, since he wasn't watching it I sat down and changed the channel, since I really didn't feel like watching Hannah-Barbera cartoons; guess what he said?"

"That was Alec's favorite Saturday morning show"

"Exactly"

"And earlier this evening I found this old leather jacket and tried it on…"

"Alec's Jacket"

"That's right"

"He just misses Alec, they spent a lot of time together in this house"

"I know, but…he thinks I'm trying to take Alec's place"

"Listen, why don't you go and get dinner finished, and I'll go talk to him" Max handed Logan the grocery bag and walked into the next room where Joshua was hard at work with a new painting.

"What's that?" Max stared at the odd painting, she knew Josh's technique had greatly improved when it came to portraits, but for some reason the woman in the picture looked blurry and misshapen.

"She lady…princess"

"Yeah well…ok; listen I need to talk to you about something"

"Max talk to Joshua"

"Yeah, it's about Logan, how are you doing…living with him, do you like it?"

"…Josh…Joshua miss Alec, Logan…Logan no fun"

"Yeah, he can be a little square sometimes, but he's a good man, and he wants to be your friend, if you'll give him the chance"

"He have chance! He live with Joshua!"

"Yes…but you keep comparing him to Alec; Alec left, he decided to go, but me and Logan are still here, were still your friends; so how about cutting poor Logan some slack ok?"

"Ok, Joshua cut Logan slack"

"Ding! Dong!" the doorbell rang loudly, "Looks like we have some company" Max said as she walked towards the door, "Let's see who it is all right?"

"Hi!" Kyle said as the door opened.

"Hey" Max greeted him, "Please come in, dinner will be ready in a minute"

A few moments later the four of them were sitting around the table, "So Kyle, Logan tells me you might be able to help us with our little problem"

The guest smiled as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Not me personally, but I know someone who might; Actually I was hoping you might be able to come with me and pay him a visit later on tonight"

"Sure, both of us?"

"No just you Max" Logan answered, "I have some things I need to take care of later on tonight"

"All work and no play, right Logan?"  
"Logan sometimes little square!" Joshua added.

"Thanks" Logan stared at them, "but I have too much work to do, I'm working on finding out more about the familiars, and I have someone looking into White's escape"

"What are the familiars?" Kyle asked.

"Well, it seems you and Max have more in common than just being artificially made; you also both fought…or are fighting a secret cult"

"You fought against a cult?"

"Latnok" Kyle withdrew a ring from his coat pocket and showed it to the curious transgenic, "I had nothing against them, until they attacked my friends and family"

"Guess we are much alike"

"Yeah" Kyle looked at the clock, "Thanks for dinner Logan, sorry I have to rush out like this but I have some things I need to take care of; Max, can I expect you later on tonight?"

"Sure, just say when and where?"

"How's eleven?"

"Eleven's good"

"Great, this is my address" Kyle wrote down the information on a piece of paper and handed it to Max, "see you in a while ok?"

"Sure thing"

"Oh, and Max!" Kyle turned around just as he was leaving, "Don't worry, if anyone can get rid of that virus, I think it'll be this man"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Adam and Jake were camping out somewhere in a forest, the night was calm allowing them the chance to stay out under the stars, "how are you doing?" Jake had been quiet most of the day, Adam couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, he didn't know what was worse, not remembering the people you care for; or remembering and knowing they were gone.

"Ok…" Jake stared into the campfire, "…it's just that…it's been thirteen years, yet for me…it's like my life was completely flipped over night"

"I understand how you feel…sort of; when I woke up in the hospital, not remembering who I was…all I had was an ID…a name…" Adam took out the card from his wallet and stared at it, "…a fake name; I always felt like this wasn't me, now I know…" Adam thought about throwing the card into the fire, but remember it could still be useful, "This date isn't my birthday, this was never my address, how can I believe that this is really my name…all I know about myself is that I'm not human…I'm not even a complete transgenic or a machine…I'm just…a freak"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said…"

"It's ok, it's true isn't it?" Adam stared out at the stars, "it only takes me one step closer to finding out who I really am"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max arrived at an old house, she double checked the address then walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.

"Max!" Kyle walked out of the house, "I was worried you wouldn't show up"

"You kidding, if this guy can really get rid of the virus, I'm all in"

"Good, come with me" Kyle said as he walked out into the street.

"Nice house"

"Thanks, it was my mother-in-law's; she moved to Florida after my wife and I got married, gave it to us as a wedding present"

"You're married?"

"I…I was" Kyle answered but then began walking down the block, and up to the neighbors house and knocked on the door, "Kyle!" a woman greeted him warmly.

"Sorry it's late"

"Don't worry he told me you'd be coming over, come in, please!" the woman said as she held the door open for them, "Who's your lady friend?"

"Andy this is Max, Max Andy"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" a man walked down a staircase.

"Max, this is Josh, my brother" Kyle said as they followed him into the house, "He's going to help you with the virus"

"Please, step into my Lab" Josh guided them into a room at the far end of the house, "I'm going to need a blood sample to start with"

Max lifted the arm of her sweater and winced as Josh withdrew the sample, "How much are we going to owe you for this?"

"Well, the service is free, I'm doing it as a favor to Logan for helping out my brother, but I am going to need to buy some material, so I'll say about…nine hundred, I hope it's not too much?"

"Not at all, last guy charged us ten grand and didn't even finish the job"

"Well, I don't want to get your hopes up, I've never seen anything like this so I'm not sure if there is a way get rid of it, but I promise you I'm going to do everything I can"

"Don't worry, he'll find a way" Kyle said reassuringly.

"You mean we!" Josh replied, "He's being modest, but he's the genius in the family"

"I'm curious, you said that you were brothers, does that mean you were made in Zzyzx too?"

"What me?" Josh looked at her, "No, I'm normal…no offense, my family adopted Kyle after he escaped from Zzyzx"

"So you're not really brothers?"

"Not genetically" Kyle answered, "But I've always been treated as if I were"

"Must be nice, to have a family that cares for you"

"It is, but you have your own family and friends, Logan told me what happened in terminal city when the police first chased you there, those people wouldn't have taken a stand at your side if they didn't care for you"

"Yeah, you're right"

While the two artificially made beings continued talking Josh analyzed the blood sample on a microscope and on several machines, "Kyle! Take a look at this" Josh called him over and had him look at a series of numbers coming out of a machine, "this is incredible" Kyle looked at the page, "I mean I heard Lydecker and Logan mention you didn't have junk DNA, but I never thought it was true"

"Yeah, I've heard that before, anything on the virus?"

"We're going to need to work some more on it, could you come back tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing" Max said as she headed for the door.

"Oh and Max!" Josh stopped her.

"Make sure Logan comes too, I'm going to need some of his DNA to see how the virus affects him"

"Sure thing"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

It was midday by the time Adam and Jake arrived at Salt Lake city, their first stop was a bank, none of them had any accounts but that was easily fixed by Jake; just a few minutes of standing around in the lobby with hard at work nanites solved their problem.

Jake hated stealing from the bank like that, but he knew they would only take what they needed, and besides, this was nothing compared with some of the things the NSA was charging him with.

The two of them withdrew their money and made a stop at a clothes store; both of them had left with only what they were wearing and really needed a change. They bought clothes food and a room at a small hotel. After getting cleaned up and a large meal, they set out in search for Jake's family in the city.

"This was where my uncle's house stood" Jake said as he and Adam stood on an empty lot, "the place must have been demolished"

"Do you want to look for him on a computer?"

"I tried last time, I didn't find anything on him, my parents or my brother, I was hoping it'd been because the pulse erased their files"

"I'm sorry"

"Only thing now is start over, get a new life"

The two of them were walking back to the hotel when they heard sirens in the distance. They were barely able to jump away as a car sped past them and crashed onto a brick wall, "Quick! We have to help them!" they rushed to the wreckage and ripped away the door handles to pull away the injured driver and passenger from the flaming vehicle.

"The police…" the blonde woman Adam pulled from the passenger side whispered, "…don't let them catch us"

"Who are you?"

"We…we're…S1W"

* * *

In case you're wondering, Lisa the freaky vampire looking transgenic in Lydecker's team is a female version similar to the male transganic that apeared in the dark angel episode, "Love in vein"

Hope you liked the chapter and please review :)


	7. Here and now

Another chapter, hope you're finding the story to your liking, anyway, there's still much to come, so keep reading and please review.

* * *

Jake and Adam took the woman they had just saved back to their hotel room, the driver unfortunately didn't survive the wreckage, "You're S1W" Adam said as he handed the girl a bag with ice for her forehead, "I've heard about you, you fight against corruption or something like that right?"

"Yeah" the woman laughed, "Though most people say we're terrorists"

"Join the club" Jake whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, he just…well we're sort of being searched by the police too"

"You are? Why?"

"For what we are"

"What you are?" the girl looked at them, "Wait a second! You're transgenics aren't you?" she looked at them, "You are!"

"Look please don't shout it" Adam said as he calmed her down.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me, I actually know a couple of transgenics from back in Seattle"

"Yeah, well that's where we're trying to go"

"Back there? Why? I thought you just escaped from there?"

"Well, I have some things I have to find out"

"Well, you saved me, the least I could do is help you"

"Thanks but…"

"It's ok, the S1W owes a lot to the transgenics, they've saved us some times before, I'm sure the others won't mind giving you a hand, we can get you there in a less than two days"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble"

"It's not! Trust me! I'm Asha by the way"

"I'm Adam, this is Jake"

"Good to meet you Adam and Jake" She reached for the telephone, "Let me arrange a meet"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"That son of a Bitch Lydecker, he ruined everything!" Ames White shouted angrily.

"Everything can still be saved, even with Lydecker's high influences; they're still ignorant of what they are getting themselves into. Everything will continue as planned" Senator Mcenley said as he watched Ames pacing nervously, "Until then you must remain hidden, else you risk compromising all of us"

"I understand" White sat down, "but I have a favor to ask"

"And what may that be?"

"When the time draws near, I want to take care of X5-452 personally"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, if she is who your father said she is, then that's a loose end we must take care of as soon as possible" the Senator got up and headed for the door, "Fe'nos tol"

"Fe'nos tol" Ames answered as he was left alone in a dark room.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Asha led Adam and Jake to an alley where a truck was waiting for them, "If you don't mind, would you put theses on" she handed them two cloth sacks, "the S1W has a lot of enemies, our base must remain a secret"

The two of them did as she asked and got onto the vehicle, after several minutes of driving the truck stopped and they let out into an abandoned warehouse, "Welcome to S1W headquarters, follow me, I'll take you to the leader"

Asha led them down into a basement where several computers were adorned the room as people rushed with files and radios everywhere, "Wow looks like you have your own NSA here" Jake said as he examined the place.

"I pride myself on that" the leader spoke from behind her chair as she turned around to greet them.

"Oh my god…Jake?"

"Lou?" Jake said happily, "You…you're the S1W leader?"

"Jake! I thought you were dead?" she reached out and hugged him, "What happened? You haven't aged a day"

"The Nanytes kept me in some kind of suspended animation; what about you? Your NSA file said you were MIA"

"That's what I led them to believe, after the pulse the office began to deteriorate, corruption was taking over the whole country, I couldn't keep working like that so disappeared, that's when I formed the S1W, to stop everything they were doing to this country"

"Yes well, when you disappeared you left me tagged in the most wanted list"

"I'm afraid that wasn't my doing"

"…Exacutive Director Warner?"

"Yeah"

""What do you know about Diane?"

"Not much, she's been moved through several top secret government projects, I don't know where she currently is"

"I can't believe you know each other" Asha spoke up, then I guess you'll have no objection in helping them right?"

"No, no objection at all, but I'd like to ask you a favor"

"What is it?"

"Join us, I'm not your boss anymore Jake, I can't force you to do anything, but we need your help; both of you" she looked at Adam.

"I…I'd love to help, but there's some things I need to sort out first"

"Yes, in Seattle, Asha informed me; but the thing I need help with is precisely in Seattle"

"Then I guess, if you can get us there quickly, I suppose I can help you with whatever you need"

"You can always count on me Lou, you know that" Jake said happily.

"Thank you" Louise smiled, "With you, I'm sure we might be able to make a difference"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Come on Logan!" Max shouted as she paced through the house, "We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, sure of course you can stay, eyes only won't mind" Logan was busy on the phone, "ok, bye"

"Sorry, that was Asha, she wanted to know if she could crash in the safe house for a couple of days"

"Well, I'm glad blondy is visiting, but we promised the Tragers we'd be there before midnight"

"Ok, I'm going! I'm going!"

A few minutes later they were arriving at the house Max had visited the night before.

"Good, you're here!" Josh said as he led them into the house, "sorry Kyle couldn't be here, but we were working on this earlier and I think we got a major breakthrough, as you know, the virus is specifically targeted to attack Logan's DNA"

"That's right"

"Well, if it can be programmed for this; that means it can also be reprogrammed for another specific strain of DNA or RNA"

"I suppose, but how does that help us?"

"This is a retrovirus, it has an RNA genome, we might be able to take a sample of this virus and reprogram it to create another virus that targets the original virus's RNA structure"

"Have one virus kill the other!"

"That's correct, the only problem is, the altered virus may still have an allergic reaction to Logan's DNA, that's why we need a sample, to test it and make sure it's safe"

"So you think you might be able to cure us?"

"By now, I'm almost certain, we still have several tests to make, It'll take some time to make sure the virus will really do what it's supposed to; but now it's just a matter of time until we can cure you"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Adam, Asha and Jake were riding in an old minivan, "It's not the coolest ride, but it'll take us to Seattle safely"

"I've been walking since I left Kansas" Adam said as he stared at a map, "I don't care what the ride looks like as long as it takes us to our destination"

"It'll get us there, but first we have to make a quick stop, there's going to be someone else joining our US tour"

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, she's going to give us the intel on what exactly it is that we're supposed to do in Seattle"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max and Logan arrived at Joshua's house and stood on the front porch staring out into the stars, "Well, looks like we'll finally be rid of that virus" Logan said happily.

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch"

"Don't be so pessimistic, it'll happen, I know it will, we deserve this" he stared at her with warmth and care.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you" Max didn't know how to start, "it's about…about me and…"

"Alec?" Logan said coldly as the romantic mood faded.

"Yeah, you see I…"

"Do you love him?"

"No! I mean I don't know, it's just, we split up on really bed terms"

"He was your boyfriend and he left, seems to me he didn't care much about you, not like I do"

"You don't get it, we were never like that"

"What do you mean?"

"We lied…I lied to you, so you'd back away…so I wouldn't hurt you anymore; He and I were never romantically involved"

"You tricked me?" he became angered but soon regained his composure, "I saw him kiss you before he left?"

"That's what troubles me, it was only an act, but before he left he told me he loved me and kissed me"

"That's why you've been acting strange all this time?" Max turned away to face the street and nodded.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know, he angers me, he's an intolerable, irritating, egocentric, careless hooligan; but he's my friend, I care for him and I miss him…but love? I don't know, I never allowed my self to think of the possibility until…"

"Until he kissed you" Logan calmly walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm here now, for you; but if you decide that you want to be with someone else, remember I'll always be your friend, you can count on me, no matter what"

The two of them turned around and entered the house, inside Joshua was still standing where they had left him, painting a blurry picture of a woman in a bright blue dress, "Hey Joshua! We're back!"

"I know, heard you talking…outside"

"You…overheard us?"

"A little, so? Virus bitch going down?"

"Sure looks like it" Logan answered happily and was surprised by the sudden bear hug Joshua gave him.

"You here now, you take care of Max"

"Yeah…"Logan answered nervously, noticing that the dog-man had heard most of their conversation, "…I will"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Jake opened the sliding door to the right of the minivan so a woman could get in, "Headding to seattle?" he asked the beautiful long haired woman.

"You're late" she answered coldly, you better drive quickly if we're to get there on time"

"Yeah, I'm Jake by the way, nice to meet you too"

"Guys?" Asha interrupted, "this is Jessi Hollander, she's going to be helping us on our mission"

"Helping?" the woman stared at them, "by the looks of this crew it looks like I'm going to be doing all the work"

"Listen!" Adam rose his voice, "I'm not a member of the S1W, so I don't have to put up with this! I promised Lou I'd help if you got me to Seattle, but if you'd prefer I didn't I…"

"Adam!" Jake stopped him, "It's all right, let her think what she wants, we'll go in do the job and then go find what we can about you; it's for a good cause"

Adam looked at Jessi then but at Jake and nodded, "very well"

"Looks like someone has a short temper" Jessi smiled, knowing that Adam would have to ignore everything she dished at him, "that is just not good, who knows if you'll burst out in a fit while we're on the job; it could end in a blood bath"

Adam closed his fist as hard as he could and focused on the road before them while counting in his mind; He'd made a promise and he intended to keep it; for some reason he didn't really care weather what they were doing was a good thing or not, to him it was just the means to an end; this at the same time troubled him, how could be so careless about other human beings, was this all part of his transgenic nature? Why was it? that he didn't care about the world, only about himself…himself and the children, the children from his dreams; It was them that needed his help, it was them whom he needed to protect.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Hope you're liking the story and please review, let me know what you think, what I'm doing wrong and what I should continue doing.


	8. Big announcement

Thanks to those who reviewed. I feel like in this chapter the story is finally moving forward, I love to hide easter eggs for future plot points in my story, you may have noticed some of these in previous chapters and find out what they mean in this one. Hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

"_Duty, Discipline, Mission"_ The words rang loudly inside Adam's subconscious, the kids needed his help; he was supposed to protect them, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't reach them, there was a man there that wouldn't let him.

"_Help!" "Help us!" "Please" "Save us!"_

The children were crying, they needed him.

"_Please! Save us, don't let him take us to the nomlies!"_

"_The nomlies?"_ he thought as he ran towards the kids, _"Who are you?"_ he shouted, "I want to help you! But I don't know who you are?"

Suddenly the kids stopped and he was finally able to reach one of them, a young blonde boy stared back at him, "Who are you? Please, tell me!"

"I'm…I'm…You!"

Adam woke up exasperated, ice cold sweat running down his back; he examined his surroundings, remembering what had happened over the course of the last month. He and the others had arrived in Seattle and stayed at a safe house, after two days of waiting, they intercepted a convoy belonging to a private contractor working for the government, they were transporting medicines that were being manufactured here in Seattle back to the east, to treat the richer people who hadn't been as affected by the pulse as those in the west.

This wouldn't be all that bad, except that the disease was spreading here on the west, on the east, the government was turning a blind eye on those already sick and stocking up for those who could pay the price for health, and that was something the S1W couldn't allow.

After all that fun was over, Adam visited an old burned building which had supposedly been the site where Manticore once stood, but nothing stood out, no memories were jogged no matter how many times he visited the place. Asha had insisted he visited a friend of hers that knew some things about Manticore and the transgenics, she said that he was trustworthy, and that she'd worked with him before on assignments for eyes only; but for some reason he couldn't understand, the bare mention of the name, "Eyes only" brought him a sense of distrust, of danger, treason and death.

It was a tempting offer, but he preferred to find out on his own; meanwhile he would work with his current S1W team in Seattle. Jake had convinced him that since he didn't have anything better to do, he should at least stay and help innocent people from government tyranny.

Now a month had passed and here he was, lying awake in the middle of the night, tormented by nightmares of a past life he couldn't remember. He got out of bed and stared out the window, the sun would be rising soon, he walked into the kitchen and put some water on the stove for coffee.

"You're up early" a voice came from inside the living room.

"So are you, Jessi" he said as he sat down on the couch in front of her.

"Something bothering you?"

This woman perplexed Adam, sometimes she would be nice and caring, other times, she'd be the cruelest person he'd ever known, or at least, that he could remember; "It's been a long time, and I still can't remember who I am"

"Must be tough"

"It is, what's worse is these nightmares I keep having, they're very real, and I know they're trying to tell me something about myself, but I don't know what"

"Well, if they're nightmares, are you sure you want to know?"

"It's my life, it may not have been perfect, but I deserve to know the truth"

"If that's the case, I think I can help"

"Yeah? How?"

"Not yet" Jessie got up and began to walk away, "A week, we have a job to do; after we're done, I'll help you"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I don't know if I'm ready for this" Max told Cindy as they sat on the couch in Jam Pony, "I mean, we've wanted this for a long time, but…"

"But you don't know if the reason you wanted it, was because you couldn't have it, right?"

"Yeah" Max nodded, "What if we get cured and then we find out we don't work out together?"

"The forbidden fruit is always tempting until you get a taste of it" Cindy said as she leaned back, "But that's not the case for you and glasses, you two are meant for each other, I can tell; and Original Cindy is never wrong about this type of things"

"I hope so, Dr. Trager wants us to go tonight, he said the cure is just about ready"

"Then go, it's what you've wanted for a long time, it's what you deserve"

"…_where the S1W attacked a convoy and stole it's cargo of supplies for the………………Do not attempt to adjust your set, The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds, it cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city, The Riverdale virus is a very real threat that the government wishes to cover up, furthermore, the vaccine which is being developed and transported by private contractors is being smuggled through the border and off shore, where it is later resold to the western states through the black market at twice the price, this is why the S1W is stopping these convoys from leaving the city and making sure the medicine remains in the city; as for the smugglers, I assure you Eyes only will find the culprits behind this and make sure they are brought to justice. This has been an eyes only transmission………………In other news, Tonight is the special night Jennings & Rall announced as the night that they would unveil their…"_

"Bip! Bip! Bip! People! Time's a tickin' I don't pay you to sit around and watch TV all day!"

"Yeah, Yeah; We know Normal!" Max said as she stood up and grabbed a package.

"I tell you, this place just isn't the same without my golden boy" Normal said as he approached Cindy, "What? The guy barely delivered a package each day"

"Yeah, but his presence always cheered up the place" Normal sighed, "Now take this to sector four, Pronto!" He handed her a package then hurried to the next delivery boy.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Logan walked out of his room and stood in front of a mirror, straightening his shirt and adding cologne, "You getting ready?" Joshua walked into the room, "Virus bitch going down?"

"Yeah" Logan smiled, "I certainly hope so"

"You and Max, getting busy?"

Now the man couldn't help but laugh, "We…we'll see"

"Good, don't stay up late" the dog-man said as he returned to his painting.

Suddenly they heard the front door open and a few seconds later Max walked into the room, "Hey big fella!"  
"Hey little fella"

"I see you're still painting blurry princess" she said as she stared at the picture then turned her attention towards Logan, "Hey you"

"Hey yourself, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" she sighed then walked towards the door and Logan followed.

The two of them got on Logan's car, and after almost an hour of uncomfortable silence they arrived at their destination, they walked up the porch and were about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened, "Oh! Hey Logan, hey Max; sorry I can't stay but I'm in a hurry" Kyle said as he ran past them.

"Hey!" Andy, Dr Trager's wife welcomed them, "Come on in, Josh's in his lab"

"Thank you , where was Kyle off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, he just found out someone he cares for is in town, he went to meet with her"

"Her?" Max said as she remembered one for her previous conversations with Kyle, "was it his Ex-wife?"

"Ex-wife?" Andy stared at her confused.

"Yeah, he mentioned he'd been married"

"You mean Amanda? …she…she passed away a few years ago"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I thought…"

"Yeah, Kyle was really broken up, he's never been the same since"

"There you are!" Josh walked into the room, "I thought you two would be eager to get this over with"

"Yeah, we are; we're just a little nervous"

"Well, let's get this over with" Josh walked towards his Lab as the two of them followed.

"I've prepared this serum" Josh showed them a syringe, "It contains a strain of the virus, altered to target your virus's RNA"

"So one shot and the virus is gone forever?"

"Well, you'll probably have to wait a couple of hours, just to be on the safe side, and there might be some side effects"

"Side effects?"

"Well, it's never really been tested on a human host"

"What kind of side effects are we talking about?"

"Dizziness, nausea, dehydration; but it will only be until the original virus is completely out of your system"

"Ok, let's do this" Max said as she lifted her sleeve.

"Wait!"Logan stopped her, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's never been tested, we don't know what side effects could…"

"Logan!" Max stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"This virus bitch is going down!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Alec stood on top of a high skyscraper, on a building below he could see his target, walking across his penthouse, he tossed the grappling hook to the building before him and made sure it was secured tightly.

"This is team leader to base" he spoke through a small earpiece, "is everyone in position?"

"Affirmative" Lydecker answered, "Move in!"

Alec slid down the tense cable onto a large garden, he slowly walked as he ducked for cover until he reached a glass door where he met up with Lisa and Syl, "Well don't you look nice all dressed up in black" the vampire like transgenic said as she caressed Alec's shoulder.

"Not now Liz" he said as he pushed her off then spoke on the wireless transmitter, "Ok, get ready, one…two…and Three!"

Alec, Syl and Lisa barged through the crystal door, firing at a series of bodyguards inside the building.

"Cover the boss!" a man shouted, "Don't let them through!"

Suddenly the skylight broke as Luke and Brin crashed above the remaining guards, "Looks like it's time to pay the boss a little visit" Alec said as he opened the door that the minions had been protecting then docked for cover just as a bullet hit him on the arm, "Shit, should have known it was a trap"

"You'll never take me alive!" the man inside shouted as he ran towards a rear exit, he was just about to grab hold of the doorknob when the whole wooden door flew towards him and sent him crashing against the far end wall.

"Sorry I'm late mate" Gio said as a pair of handcuffs floated on to the boss's hands, "I ran into a wee bit o' trouble on my way up; you ok?" he asked when he saw Alec bleeding.

"Yeah, just got a little over confident"

"Careful with that, less you wanna end up dead"

The six of them walked downstairs with the boss handcuffed and tied, they reached the first level and opened the door to the street; outside, there were police lights all over the street and bright flashes illuminated the night as press reporters from all over the country were eager to get the scoop, "Well done!" Lydecker said as he walked up to them and patted Alec on the back, "What did I tell you, you're heroes"

Alec looked around the street, everyone was cheering back at them celebrating what they had just done, he couldn't help but smile and raise his right arm as the crowd admired and applauded them.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"We should still wait a few hours" Max said as she got out of the car while Logan opened the door for her.

"Come on, we're just having a drink…at Crash, it's not like we haven't done this a hundred times; besides, we're celebrating remember?"

"Yeah, but what if…"

"What if there's no tomorrow?" Logan interrupted her, "Let's just enjoy this evening, even if I still can't touch your hand it doesn't mean I can't stare at your beautiful eyes"

The two of them made their way to the bar, ordered their drinks then walked away to a table.

"I'm glad you're here" Logan smiled, "I was afraid you'd back down"

"Yes well, ever since Dr. Trager said he might be able to cure us, I haven't been able to stop thinking about…Alec?"

"You've been thinking about Alec?"

"No! Look!" Max got up and raised the volume of a TV next to them.

"…_this is the new crime fighting team, specially designed for combat and stealth by Jennings & Rall, the company had been working on this project for several years now, and it wasn't until the recent fake transgenic psychosis that they decided to bring their project to the public eye…" _Lydecker came on screen as a TV reporter interviewed him.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Tell me, what is the difference between this team and the transgenics the world came to believe existed in Seattle?"

"Well, for one thing, they're just that, a team; Just six individuals, not a whole city of them; that would be something impossible to keep covered up. Another difference is the fact that even though their genes were slightly modified to be more resistant, they are Americans human beings like you and me; true they are faster and stronger than most of us, but that is achieved with basic military training, nothing else"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Can you believe this guy?" Max said as she sat down, "Here we are worried about exposure and he goes and does this?"

"Well, at least he's lying; cutting all ties to Manticore"

Suddenly Alec came on screen as the reporter began speaking to him.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"People are saying you're an artificially made transgenic, like the ones that made the news a while back, is this true?"

"No" Alec replied, "I can happily say that I was born and raised by a happy family in Texas, where I attended school and grew up like any normal kid; a few years after I'd joined the army I entered this project the government was working on in collaboration with Jennings & Rall; with a few genetic treatments and a lot of training they made me who I am today"

"And you're a hero, that's what you are; but just to satisfy the fans and viewers at home, would you mind showing the camera the back of your neck?"

"For you honey, anything!" Alec pulled down the neck of his shirt and turned around so the public could see that his neck was completely clean and barcode-less.

"There you have it folks, the new Jennings & Rall team, and be sure to visit their official website, where you can read their Bios, download exclusive material and check their tour dates to know when they'll be arriving at a town near you!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"What are they? Crime fighters…or pop stars?" Max said angrily as she turned off the TV.

"If they're working for Jennings & Rall, probably both" Logan said as he took a sip out of his beer.

"That's just like him! Always doing something stupid to piss me off!"

"Why do I feel like this evening is going to be all about Alec?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to have fun right now, I need to go blow off some steam" Max said as she walked away.

"And again, Alec drives her away from me" Logan said as he finished his beer.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"How are you doing?" Lydecker said as he walked up to Alec once they were in a private room.

"Hey, you know me, I'm always all right" Alec said as he battled with a pair of tweezers to remove the bullet in his shoulder.

"Go see Lisa for that, she'll have you ready in no time"

"Hey, I'm an X5 remember? I heal quickly"

"Not quick enough, you have work to do; a chain is only as strong as its weakest link"

"I'm ok, really I can still work proper…" Alec flinched with pain as he tried to force himself up.

"Soldier, this is an order go to Lisa's and let her do her thing"

Alec sighed then slowly headed towards the door, "yes…sir!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Alec walked into the pale girl's room, there was a dark and gloomy feeling about it and Alec couldn't help but feel awkward, "Liz?" he called out inside the dark room.

"Yes?" the creepy woman startled him from behind.

"Geez! You wanna give me a heart attack?"

"Depends" Lisa leaned on him, "You want one?"

"_And people wonder why I think she's spooky"_ Alec thought to himself as he straightened up, "Lydecker sent me here for medical treatment"

"Medical treatment?" Lisa smiled, "Sure, I can heal whatever you want me to" she threw herself at him once more.

"My arm" Alec said as he showed her his shoulder.

"Gunshot wound" Lisa's medical curiosity pulled her away from the X5 so she could better examine the hole on his flesh, "I can have you working as good as new in a week"

"A week? That's not good, we have a presentation tomorrow and another job after that"

"Yes well, a week is how long it will take, maybe five days if we use a distillation of my blood to accelerate the healing factor"

"Lydecker's going to kill me, how could I've been stupid enough to get shot?"

"Well, if you're so eager, there is another way"

"Another way?"

"You'd be all cured by tomorrow morning but…"

"That's great, why didn't you say that before?"

"I didn't think you'd be up for it"

"Of course I'm up for it; I don't want to end up warming the bench on the next mission"

"Ok then" Lisa walked up to a cabinet and withdrew a dagger, "All you have to do…" she pressed the sharp edge against her arm and formed a thin stream of blood, "Is drink this"

* * *

I hope you're liking the story, basically the company Jennings & Rall is the only real crossover with the Jericho tv show, please review and let me know what you think so far.


	9. Friends

It's been a long time since I last updated, I've been really busy for the last few months, but I have been writing and here is a new chapter, I really hope you like it.

* * *

Adam, Jake and Asha waited patiently in the next room while Jessi talked to her in town source, he'd been giving them all kinds of useful information, and from what they could hear, they'd soon have enough Intel to strike at the head of the poisonous snake that had become the government, killing it's corruption at it's core and for once, coming out as heroes.

"I'm telling you Jessi, it'll be too dangerous if you..."

"If we do this, we'll be able to help a lot of people, you of all people should be in favor of doing this Kyle"

"No, I am" Kyle stared at her eyes, "But it's going to be too risky, I want to help, if I…"

"We already have enough help" Jessi stopped him, "I know the team the S1W sent will get the job done"

"But…"

"You have a family Kyle, go home help someone else; we'll be fine"

Kyle sighed and turn around to leave, "If you need any help, you know how to reach me"

"Yeah" Jessi nodded, "You too"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I can't believe I'm going through with this!" Max shouted angrily as she rushed though the apartment living room, "The virus is finally gone and I have to get ready to go see Alec"

"This is all your fault boo" Cindy answered without looking up while she red a magazine, "You're the one that came clean to Logan about what happened with Golden boy"

"Yeah, and now he wants me to go talk to the guy so that I can get some closure!" Max stopped in front of her friend, "Can you believe that? Closure from what? I never even really dated the guy!"

"Yeah, but he still told you he loved you" Cindy put down the magazine and stared her, "And that's been holding you back ever since; now until you get all that resolved, you'll never be truly happy, not with Logan or anyone else"

"Well…can't I settle for just a little happy?"

"Original Cindy understands how you feel, but you do want to put an end to a this confusion don't you?"

Max stared at her friend and nodded.

"Then you have to go talk to Alec and get everything resolved"

"Yeah…I guess you're right, but I still wish I didn't have to go, I don't wanna have to face his cocky attitude again"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Alec paced around from one end of his room to the other, after several repetitions he sat down on his bed and began rubbing his hands against each other desperately then laid back, took a big breath and closed his eyes; No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't calm down, after a few seconds he got back up and began pacing nervously again. _"I hate being like this"_ He thought, _"I have to get it over with"_

He walked up to a trunk and with shaking hands withdrew a small hunting knife. For several seconds he stared at the shining blade on his hands. Slowly he turned it so the sharp point seemed to be standing on his palm. Sweat ran down his forehead and he gulped as the pressure on his hand rose exponentially.

"Argh!" he let out a small yelp of pain then felt the warm liquid oozing down his hand.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max was driving at high speed on her motorcycle, she'd red on the Jennings & Rall webpage that Alec and the Team would spend that night in Portland then move to a top secret location for an important case, if she was going to talk to Alec, it had to be tonight.

Suddenly the cell phone Logan had given her began ringing, "Did you find them?"

"Yeah" Logan answered on the other line, "It was hard, it's not easy to find any sources willing to talk inside the Jennings & Rall Company, but I think I found something. It seems the company spent a large amount of money reserving three whole floors at the top of the Sunshine hotel"

"Ok, thanks"

"Max?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you ok? You sure you want to do this?"

"No" Max answered, "but I'm practically there already, better get it over with"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Lisa?" Alec walked in to the medic's room, "You here?" he flinched and tightened the piece of cloth around his hand that had already turned red, "I need your help"

"Alec?" The pale woman walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, "Oh my god! Alec what happened?" she quickly ran to his side to examine his hand.

"I…I cut myself while sharpening a knife"

"This…"Lisa stared at the wound, "This is very deep, you didn't get this by sharpening a blade"

"Please, help me, we have a mission tomorrow, I can't…"

"You want more?" Lisa looked at him angrily, "You did this so you could taste more of my blood?"

"P…please Lisa! I…I need it! I'll do anything!"

"I…I don't…" she turned around, unsure of what to do.

"Lisa, please" the male transgenic walked up to her and placed his arms around her, "I need it…I need you!" he whispered to her ear, "I'll do anything"

Lisa didn't answer but released her tension and calmly reached for the dagger on her bed stand, and just as the trail of blood appeared on her skin, Alec desperately began kissing it then sucking at it with intense force.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Are you sure his information is safe?" Asha asked Jessi.

"If there's anyone in this world that I trust, that would be Kyle" Jessi answered calmly.

"We better get ready then" Adam said as he polished a gun, "Tomorrow's going to be a long day"

"Everything's ready" Jake entered the room, "Kyle's information checks out, security cameras are where he said they'd be, guards are already on patrol, they're moving out tomorrow"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max entered the hotel lobby and quickly headed towards the elevator, "Excuse me mam!" a man walked up to her, "You can't go up"

"It's ok, I'm here to visit someone"

"I'm afraid I can't let you up unless they're expecting you"

"Expecting me? I thought only the top three floors had been…"

"The whole building's been rented for the night, and I'm afraid I can't let you go up unless I receive a call telling me that they're expecting you"

"But I…"

Suddenly the elevator door opened, "Max?"

"Alec!"

"It's ok" the transgenic said to the clerk, "she's a fried"

"See!" Max said angrily to the clerk as she followed Alec to a quieter place in the lobby.

"Max? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you the same thing, what's all this Jennings & Rall stuff?"

"It's a Job Lydecker got us, we still get to go on missions every once in a while; but we're celebrities for the most part"

"Celebrities? What about exposure?"

"You kidding? Lydecker erased every evidence of Manticore, he even gave us back stories and had our bar-codes genetically removed"

"Genetically removed? You mean…?"

"No more bar-code ever! I'm telling you, this is great, I'm out there living the dream, and best of all, I don't have to hide who I am and what I can do anymore"

"Well…" Max had never seen Alec this happy, even when he was one of Manticore's loyal followers he seemed to know he was really a prisoner even if he wouldn't admit it; but now, it really did seem like all his dreams had come true, "I'm glad you're happy" Max smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Alec stopped her, "you weren't here to nag me about exposure; you were here to talk about what I did…what I said"

Max looked at him but said nothing.

"I'm sorry Max, I…I was confused…truth is I was scared; I thought I would never see you or the others again; I don't know what I was thinking"

"You weren't" Max smiled and played with his hair, "But that's who you are"

"Yeah, that's me, always messing things up; I just can't believe I almost messed up our friendship"

"_Friendship?"_ Max thought, _"I never thought Alec would ever admit he considered anyone his friend"_

"You didn't" Max smiled then turned around to leave, "If your pop tour ever takes you to Seattle, be sure to give me a call"

"I will" Alec said as he saw her wave goodbye one last time before leaving the building.

"Goodbye Max" he got back in the elevator and whispered, "I Love you" the doors closed shut and cut off his last scene of Max getting onto her bike.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Lisa staggered through the halls, she'd been thinking about what she'd done with Alec…what she had done to Alec. Ever since he first rescued her in Seattle and took her to Terminal city, she'd had a secret crush on him. Now he was begging to be with her, but did he want her…or the red drug that ran through her veins; Hate as she did to admit it, she knew truth; Alec was hers, he was her slave for life; but that…that isn't what she wanted, that isn't how she wanted him.

She knew what she had to do, she walked up to Lydecker's room, she needed to come clean about what had happened. She reached out to grab the door knob but the wooden rectangle slid open as she touched it, inside she could hear Lydecker talking to someone.

"The Conclave won't give up easily" Lydecker was standing in front of a screen.

"You make sure your kids do their job; Leave the conclave and their familiars to me"

"Yes Mr. Valente" Lydecker answered and the transmission was cut off, "Come on in" he said, informing Lisa that he knew of her presence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, I have nothing to hide" Lydecker placed an arm around her, "Now tell me, what brings you here? You seem troubled"

"Yes, it's…"

"Speak up"

"It's Alec! He…he's tasted my blood, I gave it to him as treatment for his gunshot wound, but now he's become addicted"

"Yes, I see how that could be a problem"

"He's begun hurting himself so I'll give him more blood"

"Then you must give it to him"

"What?"

"Give him all the blood he wants"

"I don't…"

"If you offer him all the blood he wants, he wont have tu hurt himself; and besides, he'll be very grateful towards you"

"What?"

"I've seen how you look at him, it's nothing to feel ashamed of; you know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach; that's exactly what you're doing"

"You're asking me to drug him"

"I'm asking you to keep him happy; and if that makes you happy along the way, then there's nothing wrong with it right?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max was thoughtful all the way home, her talk with Alec had seemed perfect, but something still seemed to be bothering her, was it Alec? Sure he'd been acting strange, but she assumed it was just because he was happy now…or was he? Maybe he'd just been telling her what she wanted to hear so she would leave. Either way, it didn't matter, he wanted her away, he wanted her to be happy and she wished the same for him. And that meant they should each go their own way, hopefully their roads would cross once again in the future and they'll be able to look back at everything as good friends and nothing more.

"_Why do I keep thinking there really was something more?"_ she asked herself, _"Was I secretly hoping that he really did love me? Why do I feel so…disappointed?"_

* * *

I hope you liked it, and please review : )


	10. Mystery

Again a long wait, sorry for that, you know how demanding school can be, anyway I wrote this chapter a long time ago and didn't realize I hadn't posted it, sorry for that too.

* * *

Adam jumped through a window, rolling on the street down below, "I'm out" he spoke through a radio, after a few seconds a car stopped besides him and he quickly jumped in.

"The package? Did you get it?" Jessi asked as she steered the car through a maze of containers scattered all over the docks.

"Yeah, let's hope the others do their part" Adam said as the Car approached a locked gate, and just as they were about to crash the gate opened to allow them through, "Gate open!" they heard Jake through the radio, "Cutting it a little close don't you think?" Adam replied.

"Sorry, Asha had some trouble immobilizing one of the guards"

"Hey! Don't blame me, you're the one who was afraid to follow him between the two generators!"

"Remember the pulse? It was electromagnetic! Just like the energy from those generators, last time I was left in a comma for thirteen years!"

"Fraiddy cat" Asha said teasingly as the car drove up to pick them up.

"Yeah, say whatever you want; you'd be careful too if you were me"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"No more virus, no more unfinished business with Alec, looks like Logan and I are finally gonna be able to spend some quality time together" Max said happily as she finished doing her hair.

Cindy was lying on the couch reading a magazine, "I hope that by quality time you mean candle lit dinner followed by a night of wild se..."

"We're going to a restaurant"

"And after that?"

"We'll see" Max lifted an eyebrow, then got up and headed towards the door, "Don't wait up for me!"

"I won't" her friend replied

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Hey baby" Alec said as he laid down on the bed next to Lisa, "I was looking for you" he leaned towards her and began kissing her.

"Well, you found me" Lisa smiled as she felt his lips upon her neck.

"I love you" he continued passionately, "I need you"

"You need me?" Lisa pushed him away angrily, "Is it really me you need? Or my blood?"

"What's the difference?"

"What's the difference?"Lisa shouted, "You want my blood?" she reached over for the dagger that had by now become a regular item on the bed, "Here take it and go!" she slid the dagger across her hand.

"Lisa!" Alec tried to calm her down, "don't be like this"

"Do you want it? I'm not cutting myself again tonight, so you better do it fast before the wound closes!"

Alec looked at her then back at red drug oozing from her wrist; slowly he leaned down and placed his mouth over the open wound, sucking the warm liquid into his mouth. All the while Lisa stared at him, seeing what she had turned him into.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Jessi parked the van outside a tall building, "This is the place"

"Ok, you all know the plan" Asha said as she turned to the group, "Jake, you'll take down the surveillance room, I'll take the van around the back, Adam and Jessi will take out the guards and start loading the truck"

Quickly and with stealth Jake, Jessi and Adam sneaked into the building by jumping through a window on the second floor, Jessi made a few hand gestures indicating their next move then the three of them split up.

Jake arrived at a room covered with tv monitors in which a guard could see several places in and out of the building, suddenly the guard stood up as he saw Jessi run past one of the cameras.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake asked as he skillfully handcuffed the guard then knocked him unconscious, "Security room is…secure" Jake spoke through an earpiece.

"So is the loading ramp" Jessi added as she and Adam finished taking down the last of the guards.

"Ok, I'm pulling in" Asha answered.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"McDowell!" Lydecker ran past Alec and Lisa in the hallway, get your team ready, we just received a signal from a silent alarm"

"Looks like it's time for some fun!" Alec smiled as he and Lisa split up to go get their things ready.

Exactly five minutes later the whole team was on a truck being briefed by Lydecker, "So who exactly are we facing?" Luke asked happily as he loaded his gun.

"The S1W" Lydecker answered.

Alec's eyes widened with shock, he knew the S1W, he knew they were fighting for a just cause, "The S1W? but they're no threat to…"

"They're terrorists and thieves that need to be taken care of; Understood?" Lydecker stared angrily at him.

"Yes sir!" Alec responded like the good little soldier he was, hating himself more and more for doing it.

"Good, now let me warn you, the S1W is no longer a small gang of thieves, They've seem to be growing in numbers and acquiring technology for their terrorist acts, that is why you need to stop them; Their new members are quite capable of handling themselves, even against you"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Everything's loaded" Adam said as he signaled Asha to start the truck.

"Wow, so this was the big mission?" Jake said once the group was on the move, "I'd imagined it would be…I don't know…hard"

"Where not safe until we get the vaccine to the safe house" Jessi said coldly.

"Come on, what could possibly go wrong?" suddenly a man on the road stepped in front of them and raised his hands, "What the…?"

Jake woke up hearing a loud buzzing sound in his head, his nanites were working like crazy inside of him, he looked around, the truck was laying sideways several feet away, Asha was unconscious next to it, slowly he struggled back onto his feet.

"Not had quite enough yet huh?" a blonde woman began attacking him.

"Who…who are you?" he asked as he grabbed both her hands and stared at her.

"We're her to stop you, that's all you need to know" Syl answered as she swiftly freed herself from his grasp and continued attacking.

A few feet away, Jessi was running as fast as she could, dodging a rampage of flying objects thrown by the telekinetic transgenic, "There's no running away, love; best you give yourself up now while you have the chance!"

"You think that impresses me?" Jessi stopped before the man, and just as several pieces of metal were about to hit her, they stopped in midair then were thrown against Gio, pinning him on the floor, "I was moving objects with my mind long before you were even born"

"What do you want?" Adam asked as he fought Luke on the other side of the truck.

"We're here to stop you from stealing from J&R, but me; I'm here looking for a challenge" suddenly the transgenic jumped in to the air then dashed at him with a kick he was barely able to evade, and with one quick punch to the head, the X6 fell unconscious.

"Adam!" Jessi shouted as she fought an oriental woman, "Get Asha out of here, we'll meet you back in the safe house"

Adam quickly ran to the blonde girl's side, picked her up and ran away into the nearest alley.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Alec hurried down the block, it seemed the party had already started without him, he made a left towards where the fighting had cominced and just as he approached the action, a man ran into the alley towards him, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked the criminal he had just blocked off.

The man walked out of the shadows and Alec's eyes widened, "Zack?" he whispered.

Zack didn't answer him but instead looked at the unconscious girl in his arms, "She's hurt, I need to get her to a hospital"

"Asha!" Alec stared at both of them in silence then lowered his head, "go…"

"what?"

"I said Go!" Alec shouted and stood in place as Zack ran past him.

"_Why them?"_ he thought, _"Why did it have to be them? Every time I start to feel like I'm actually doing some good in the world, I find out I'm actually the villain"_

Slowly he walked out onto the street to where the fighting had been taking place, and just as he showed his face, he was attacked by a brown haired man, he easily dodged Jake's attack and threw him against the pavement, "Give up" Alec shouted, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Oh, but I do long to hurt you" a woman's voice answered, Alec quickly turned around to find the red haired woman that had attacked him and the other transgenic when they'd been trapped inside Jam Pony. The last thing he was able to see was the woman's foot as it approached his face.

"Wow, thanks" Jake said as he got up, "I…"

"Don't thank me" the woman pulled him up and threw him against a wall knocking him out, "I'm not helping you"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Max and Logan were sitting in a fancy restaurant waiting for their meals to arrive, "so…how've things been with eyes only?" Max hated talking about that, but she was trying to make conversation and it had been the first subject to jump on her mind.

"Ok I guess" Logan answered, puzzled by the fact that she had even mentioned anything having to do with eyes only, "It's been a little difficult getting the equipment running again, but I'm finally back in the air; now I just have to get my informants back. How about you? How are things back in Jam Pony"

"Ok I guess, ever since Mia did her mind wipe thing, things have been pretty calm; except that now I have to be on the look out every time Sketchy opens his mouth"

"Yeah, I guess he's not that good at keeping secrets"

"Ring!!!!!" Logan's cell phone made a loud sound, Logan quickly pulled it out and stared at the screen, "It's Kyle"

"Answer it" Max lied about what she wanted him to do, "It could be important"

"I…" Logan stared at her then at the ringing phone then quickly answered, "Hello?"

Max sighed, she knew what was happening, she could see it in logan's face; something big was going down and it was up to them to settle it. "What's going on?"

"Kyle just called, he'd been working with the S1W, they were going to steal some vaccines to help the people that really needed them; but they were attacked"

"Well, if they were stealing them…"

"One of Kyle's friends was with them…and so was Asha"

Max sighed as she stood up, "Where?"

"Sector 5, between 3rd and 4th"

"I'm on my way"

"Wait Max!" Logan stopped her, "There's one more thing; they were attacked by Jennigs & Rall's team"

"You mean…?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"_Alec!"_ Max thought angrily as she sped down the street on her motorcycle, _"Why did it have to be Alec? I guess all those times he's ruined something for me weren't enough, no matter how many chances I give him, he always ends up screwing things up for me again"_

She stopped the bike as she got to the scene of the crime, a truck was lying sideways on the street, photographers and reporters were digging for scoops while the sectorpolice secured the area.

"Max" she heard Kyle walking up to her, "Thanks for coming"

"Don't mention it" she replied, "What happened here?"

"My boys happened" Lydecker appeared behind them.

"You! You lying, cheating son of a…" Max shouted angrily as she charged at him but a pale blonde woman stopped her.

"Nice to see you to Max"

"What did you do with my friend?" Kyle confronted them, "Where'd you take them?"

"We didn't take them anywhere" Lydecker answered.

"They were attacked by your men" Max replied, "They were attacked by Alec"

"At first yes, but then the familiars showed up"

"The breeding cult?" Max said coldly, "How convenient for you"

"It's true, they took my team too, they took Alec"

"Well they can keep him" Max turned around to leave.

"Max" Kyle stopped her, "they took Jessi"

"They also took Brin and Syl" Lydecker added.

Max stopped and let out a big sigh, "Fine, I'll help you mind them"

"I knew you would" Lydecker smiled, "And Lisa here is going to help you"

* * *

What will happen next? will Max find Alec? Will Adam recognize Max? What's the breeding cult up to? Stay tuned and remember to Review.


End file.
